


Back Home

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 31,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Scully and Mulder head back to the house after leaving the docks.





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder was very quiet in the car on the way back to his house. While Scully was watching his face in the light every time they passed a lamp post on one of the side roads.

She needed to have him say something. Even though he was still in shock after being given the news about the baby.

Even though Dana Scully could still feel William is around before disappearing to get away from those that are after him. No doubt CSM even though he's dead now in spite having the real Mulder shooting him several times before pushing him into the harbor waters.

Scully decided to close her eyes until they are able to arrive home to Mulder's house. However at this particular time. She was able to feel and hear her son William talking to her.

(Mother don't worry about a thing. I will be fine once I get away from the realm of those men wanting me for my abilities.)

"I know William. Just come back to us when your ready. There is always plenty of room at the house. Even though I haven't belong in a few years after the divorce." She says sadly in her tone.

(Mother, dad even though he's not my father. He will never cast you or myself out from the house.) He says from getting into a vehicle with a nice woman named Ruby picking him up. "So Ruby where are you heading?"

"Me? I am going to Cole Brook Maine to visit my aunt Allison at the rooming house she owns the last 15 years. What about yourself?" She asked with the question while waiting for his response.

"I don't have a home right now. My parents are having issues right now until they are able to solve them. Otherwise I will be able to go back home hopefully soon. My mother just recently found out she is going to have another baby at age 55."

"Wow! That is pretty amazing. I can't have any children due to the fact I was taken many years ago by aliens. It was only 15 years ago when I was returned. Until that day I have never said anything to anyone accept you. So I hope you don't think that I am crazy or something?" She says with asking him on whether he would like to stop to eat, drink and relax at the road side diner semi busy.

"Actually I am hungry Ruby. Thank you for the kind offer for which I am able to pay for myself as well." William says with checking his pockets filled with twenty dollar bills given to him by his father while they were together at the motel room for the first time.

"Well then lets go William." Ruby parked her blue Mercedes vehicle before walking inside.

*********************************************************************************************

Director Wilson having taken over for the Washington, D.C area. He had read the report on the shooting of Kersh.

One thing for sure he would have to contact agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully to discuss the X Files to keep them opened with A.D. Walter Skinner in the hospital to recover from his injuries. Even though Director Wilson had heard and read all of the details on how Skinner had gotten hurt. Along with another agent with the name not known at this particular time.

He had placed a call onto Mulder's voice mail having to gone through at his house. He didn't wish to bother them after what had gone down at the docks. Fox Mulder will no doubt get back to him once he arrives home with agent Dana Scully.


	2. Chapter 2

Since they had walked inside of the road side diner. They were able to find a spot over in the corner near the rest rooms. Making it easier for the both of them, especially for Ruby having her monthly period.

After she had come out of the rest room. The waitress had left her the menu. While William had already placed his order with Chicken in the basket, fries and a salad. She was able to take a moment with her order. She was very much interested in a rib eye steak medium with mash potatoes and a salad as well with diet soda.

"I will be sure to turn your order into the kitchen right away." The waitress says to the both of them talking.

William wanted to answer Ruby's question earlier. "Ruby, I wanted to let you know that I don't think your crazy for when it comes to being abducted by aliens. I would like to tell you that both of my parents have been abducted as well. They work for the X files of the F.B.I. for over 25 years fighting battles with trying to find the truth." William said to Ruby listening very contently.

"I have heard of the X files. I just never had the nerve to continue on with my battle with trying to find out why these aliens had taken me in the first place." Ruby responded with her truth while taking a sip of her water.

"Would you like me to call my parents at some point to have them help you out with taking certain tests to figure out on what was done to you totally?" William retorted with his words to at least help her feel better.

"It would be nice. But I don't want your parents to go out of there way to help since it had happened a long time ago." Ruby says with heart felt sentiment.

"Nonsense! They would be very happy to help you. Since your probably gone through the same thing that my parents had went through with the aliens and the bounty hunters." He replied even though she had no idea what he meant by what a bounty hunter is.

"It's an alien bounty hunter that kills with using different type of human forms to get close to his prey before killing them." William said the best to his knowledge in spite the fact that an bounty hunter is still after him for his special abilities.

"I know this is none of my business William. You told me about your parents. However are you part of these aliens in some way with you talking this way about it?"

"Lets just say I am in some way. But I was part of an experimental project many years ago for which my mother was barren. However some way the aliens and the people involved with the project were able to make my mother pregnant and to have her born me. However she had to give me up in order to have me protected from those same people."

Ruby was shaking her head. "I am so sorry William that you had to endue so much with your life, as with your parents as well." She replied with seeing the waitress walking over with there orders.

"I do hope before we eat that your life won't be like that again, as with mine as well." Ruby said with thanking the waitress with bringing over the food and drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully was extremely glad to be finally home at the house. While Fox Mulder parked the car on the side of the house on the grass for which could never grow correctly with the car always parked into that spot.

It was no sense to even say anything to Fox Mulder with having to be stubborn all of the time of late. Scully just hopes that he's going to be around this time to bring up either there son or daughter. He had already said in the car on the way back from the docks that he was going to be the father she needed him to be.

Currently she was feeling a little sick to her stomach from the baby. She needed to get inside to see on whether there was any Ginger Ale left in the frig to help with the upset stomach.

Mulder was exhausted both emotionally and mentally after what they had been through the past few days. They were very glad that A.D. Walter Skinner was still alive. They would need to have him healed quickly so that he can take over again being in charge of the X files.

Fox Mulder had wondered on whether Skinner's wife Evelyn had arrived back home from visiting in Florida her mother being in an nursing home at age 92 years of age. She knew that Walter had been under a great deal of pressure lately from director Kersh.

She had always told her husband for when ever he came home late that Kersh one day will get his just desserts with being killed by those that hate the man a great deal.

Scully went to open up the front door so that Mulder can go inside and just drop onto the couch to relax. Scully decided to walk on over to the answering machine to listen to the messages. 

She couldn't believed it the very first message was from the new Director of the F.B.I. "Mulder get over here now! She screamed out to him hearing part of the message about keeping the X files department continue to stay open.

After replaying the messages once again with one from her brother, Eveyln (Skinner's Wife and two from Director Wilson wishing to speak with Mulder and Scully in his office when ever possible.

Mulder decided to use the phone to call the director's office even though it was eight o' clock at night. "Mulder what do you think your doing? We just arrived home for god sake and your exhausted from the drive." She responded with anger in her tone and body language.


	4. Chapter 4

"There is always a slight chance he just might be in the office. And I need to be secured with talking to this man in spite the fact he says that the X Files will be staying open." Mulder said with dialing the number that was given on the voice mail.

Scully sat down on the grey couch to listen to the conversation. That is if he's in the office at this time of night.

"Director Wilson how can I help you?" Mulder shook his head with looking at the time on his black watch.

"Sir it's agent Fox Mulder. I am calling you back after just getting back from the docks. What can I do for you sir?" He asked in a gentle notion with sitting down next to Scully with grabbing the phone over to him since the chord was long enough.

"I will need to discuss in the morning when you come into your basement about who is left of the Consortium to hurt you, Scully and your son William. Is he still around agent Mulder?" Director Wilson asked even though Mulder had to tell him the truth on what is going on with him.

"Sir how much do you know about William and why the Consortium is so interested in him ever since he was born?" Mulder looked over at Scully having to be cringing at the thought that this man knows too much about William.

"I know everything agent Mulder. We need to at least try to protect him from those bounty hunters that the Consortium keeps sending along with the special Ops group wanting William because of his special abilities."

"We have tried sir. William needs to be on his own and currently we have no idea where he had gone at this point." He lied for which made Dana Scully feeling better.

"Well no matter sir, I will see you in the morning. By the way are you planning on visiting A.D. Walter Skinner at any time?" Mulder asked since Skinner had done a great deal for them during the past 25 years of working together.

"No I have not agent Mulder. However I have spoken with his doctors earlier today as with his wife Evelyn since she was in the office putting together the information I needed for the meeting in the morning. From what the doctors had told me Mulder. Skinner has a good chance to recover very quickly. That is if he follows his doctor orders for when it comes to his physical therapy." Wilson said with hearing a chuckle coming from Fox Mulder.

"I am happy to hear this Director Wilson. Any rate I will let you go home that's if your all done with your work?" He asked calmly over the phone.

"Just about with another ten minutes or so Mulder and then I am be free to go home to make something quick to eat, shower and then I am off to bed. Good night agent Mulder."

Mulder hangs up the phone to see Scully with a smile. "It looks like he's on our side Fox." She uses his first name. The last time was at the docks for when she told him that she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's hope so Dana. I don't wish to trust a man that is going to be against us for when it comes to the X files and our life's blood." He bend's over to kiss her tenderly. Even though he truly needs her badly in many ways. And vice versa for Scully giving him the hint that she was interested in sex.

Mulder pushes her down onto the couch making her think that it was going to happen with her needs burning down below.

He goes to pull off her white blouse with the beige bra needing to be opened from the front. He takes his nimble fingers to let out both of her swelled breasts. He goes to cup them into his hands so that he can suck each one gently. Scully started to moan from what he was doing to her with his touch. "More Fox! " She cried out with her hands going for his pants and opening up his belt buckle.

She was able to feel the heat from inside of his boxers. He was able to give what she wanted very badly. He had gotten up to take off his shoes, socks and most importantly his boxers.

While his penis had popped out in front of her.

As a man, he was more interested in having her suck him hard into her mouth. She had always loved this for when it comes to Fox Mulder. And now that he's going to be a father once again. He's going have to use this method once she gets more into the months with the pregnancy.

He was hard as rock all of a sudden with Scully doing her magic on him. She was able to feel him building to have his orgasm big time. And if this is the case, she would be very happy with this and just go lay down and sleep until morning.

However knowing Fox Mulder after his orgasm. No doubt he's going to be staying up half the night. She can hear him moaning with his cock inside and down her throat. She had never had any trouble over the years with gagging for when ever she was having sex with particular partners.

A moment later it finally happened as he came a great deal from inside her throat. While she was swallowing every drop of his cum to be happy.

Moments later....

It's all right Fox. I am going up stairs to take a quick shower and then to bed. Thank you for helping us both out Mulder." She kisses him onto his cheek before leaving to head up stairs to sleep. It's been a long few days over all.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexington, Kentucky

Ranch of the home of Jeffrey Franklin. New President of the Consortium organization having been voted in by the 18 members left.

There was a briefing going on with the members in the library. Jeffrey age 65 years of age. He was telling everyone that his man had been placed into the F.B.I. 

"What is his view point on keeping the X files opened with William on the run from the special ops military?" Ascott asked with being one of the original members having escaped from being killed by the faceless men burning everyone along the way.

"He's going to be keeping the X Files opened no matter who gets in the way this time. Especially with Kersh now out of the way gentlemen." Jeffrey said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs before continuing. "He has a meeting in the morning with agent Fox Mulder to discuss about the X files and other issues with trying to protect his son from getting captured."

Ascott asked on whether the military was getting close to William.

"Not at this time everyone. So for now we can some what relax with going on home. However for myself, I am going for a moon lit swim in the indoor pool that my cleaning people took care of today with removing the covering."

"When do you think there will be another meeting like this Franklin?" One of the newest members age 45 ex Naval seal before joining the Consortium a year ago.

"Don't know at this point Eric. I will call everyone when I think it's wise to get together soon." Franklin replied while everyone started to leave the library to head outside to their vehicles.

*****************************************************************************************************

The next morning....

Agent Fox Mulder walked out of the elevator after being checked by security down stairs. He headed down the corridor to meet up with Director Wilson. Walking inside to meet up with his secretary Joan busy with being on the computer.

She looked up from the computer screen. "Agent Mulder, Director Wilson is waiting for you to begin the meeting." She replied with getting up from her seat to knock on his door. She heard him from the other side to enter.

Fox Mulder walked in to be greeted by Thomas Wilson. He goes to shake the agent's hand very firmly before going back to his seat.

"Please be seated agent Mulder before we start this meeting. Would you like any coffee or anything to eat with being early still?" He asked while waiting for a replied.

"I will have coffee even though it won't stop the grey hairs on my head from arriving at age 55." Mulder joked to have the director to start to chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Director Wilson had agent Fox Mulder to signed some papers in regard to an update on his job position with the F.B.I. "Agent Mulder the pay roll department had updated your status with your accounts. So your be able to check them later with having to been paid. As with Dana Scully and her two debit and checking accounts."

"Thank you, sir for telling me this information. I will check later after I check in with the basement and the files left by you, Assistant Director Rogers working in the place of A.D. Walter Skinner." Mulder said to the director turning on his computer.

"I need to ask you on whether any of the bounty hunters happens to be around to cause trouble again with looking for your son William?" He tries to say it calmly even though he has no idea on whether Mulder will blew up at him for asking.

"In regard to answering your question sir. I have no idea at this time. It's why William left to go else where to hide from them. Otherwise William will contact me and Scully when he feels secured enough to come on home finally." He responded with shifting in his seat when Wilson handed him three more files to work on. "Thanks sir. I will get to them."

"By the way Agent Mulder. Just to let you know Agent John Doggett has transferred back to Washington, D.C. with agent Reyes. I know it's been a while since the three of you have worked together. So do me a favor. Please be kind to him and agent Reyes." He replied with watching the reaction of Mulder in regard to John Doggett.

"Sir my altitude towards John Doggett has changed for the best. I just didn't like what Kersh had done to him years ago with sticking him into the X Files once I had first disappeared." Mulder says remembering those days and his being reborn once again.

"Thank you agent Mulder for your kind efforts. I will call agent Doggett to let him know that your not going to give him any grief with working on the X files or any others that I give him or anybody else. I believe that's it for now Mulder unless something comes up today. I will be sure to let you know about it." He said with Mulder moving out of his seat to head on out with the files in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

William and his friend Ruby arrived at her aunt Allison's rooming house in Cole Brook, Maine a few miles away from the Cole Brook restaurant and police station.

Parking the vehicle into the parking lot that was almost full from the tenants. She was lucky to find a spot towards the back. After making sure with locking the door. Ruby asked William to follow her inside with climbing the stairs and opening the door.

Right away she was able to notice her Aunt working the desk in the front. As she looks up to see Ruby walking in with someone behind her.

"My god Ruby it's been a while since your been back here." Allison in her early sixties with full grey hair. She comes around the desk to give her niece a huge hug while looking over at the young man.

"Allison this is William Mulder, he's a friend that he was hitch hiking. We basically have the same type of thinking and interests. He needs a room to be staying in. For how long I have no idea Auntie." Ruby replied with a smile before saying the following. "And besides I have always felt at home for when ever I came for a visit."

"I feel the same way darling. I will give you room 101 and for William room 102. William how would you like to pay for the room?" She asked with taking out the payment receipt booklet.

"I have cash on me." He takes out a couple of hundred dollar bills on him as he hands them to Allison as the payment. "Wow!! You have enough here for at least two weeks William. I do hope your able to enjoy living in Cole Brook, Maine with the change in the weather happening the past few weeks."

"I do hope so Allison. I have heard a great deal about Cole Brook from your niece Ruby." 

Allison smiled with looking over at her niece while writing out the payment receipt copy. "Here you go William. I hope your staying here will make it feel like being back home." She says to have William feeling much better inside the pit of his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Dana Scully was getting some what worried with wondering why Fox Mulder hadn't called her back. He was very busy in the basement of the F.B.I. talking with the return of John Doggett and Monica Reyes. She had changed her hair color once again to be rid of the grey that was arriving onto her head.

"Are these the only files Director Wilson had given to you, Mulder?" Doggett asked with looking over at his partner/wife sitting next to him.

"Of course not agent Doggett. I have eight others that are in the cabinet. I will get them for you, John. All of them need investigating ranging from the crazy to the bizarre. And including in New Mexico a sighting of strange lights in the sky. Even though the military from Wilson's source said it was satellite's or U.F.O'S. Something is surely up in that particular area." Mulder said with a slight smirk on his face.

Giving him the files. Mulder gave himself a slight break with checking his cell-phone having to turned it off at the time Doggett had arrived as with Reyes.

After checking his messages. There was one from Dana Scully and no doubt she was worried as to why he's not called her back.

"Excuse me agent Doggett. I need to call Scully at the house or else she is going to be worried." He said though he wasn't to say anything about Scully's pregnancy.

Dialing the number of her cell number... "Mulder what are you doing with turning off your phone?" She asked from the bed room laying down with feeling sick to her stomach from the baby.

"I am sorry Scully. I am here in the basement discussing cases with agent John Doggett and agent Reyes. And to answer your question next. They transferred back to Washington, D.C. only a few days ago. They will be working with us on the X files since the director has a number of cases that needs to be worked on."

"Let me speak with Monica please Mulder." She says with a upbeat altitude all of a sudden.

"Dana how are you lately?" Monica asked with wanting to get together sometime for dinner.

"Pregnant once again Monica. I will explain later. Would you and John be interested in Chinese food at Mulder's house?" Scully asked even though she needed to speak with Mulder first. Monice let me speak with Mulder."

She wants to speak with you, Mulder. She hands the phone back to him to let Scully explain the situation to him.

"It's fine Scully. Order the Chinese food from the best place we use all of the time. What time do you want us to come for dinner?" He asked thinking that he was over at her apartment. Since she gave it up years ago.

"Six o' clock Mulder. Let Monica and John know the time." She says before just about ready to end the phone call.

"I will Scully. See you later my dear." As he presses the end button on the cell-phone.

"We will be there Mulder. But for now we have work to do outside of this office. Director Wilson needed to speak with me about another matter." John Doggett replied before handing the files back onto the desk to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Fox Mulder placing the files into the cabinet. He was wondering what was John Doggett and Monica Reyes were working on.

Any rate he needed to finish here and wind up going on to his house. He and Scully can start working tomorrow on the files that was given by Director Wilson.

Locking up the office since he doesn't want anyone to enter and steal certain X files. Just like years ago for when it came to Jeffrey Spencer and CSM to try and control the X files and agent Fox Mulder.

Packing up his brief case carrying certain files with him. He needed to show Scully was involved with investigating them, along with how much it was going to cost in time with either driving of flying. He walks out with walking up stairs to take the elevator to the lobby for where he will need to show his pass to the security guard.

****************************************************************************************************

Monica Reyes was worried about her husband John. He was waiting inside the restaurant five miles from the J. EDGAR HOOVER building to meet up with a old source of his. This source name Roberto worked in the National Security Office involving stolen files taken on military projects around the country and overseas.

Doggett having a drink inside the Pizza restaurant was only going to wait a few more moments, before Roberto finally showed up with an brown envelope with the information he was going to give him.

"What took you so long Roberto?" He asked with finishing up his beer.

"I had to be careful that I wasn't followed John. Here you go with the file your going to need and have your co-workers of the X files to investigate." He hands him the large brown envelope and hands it to agent John Doggett.

"Thanks Roberto. Please be careful with going back to your office." As John watches him leave before he does himself with catching up with Monica and then over to Mulder's house.

After paying for the beer with the waitress, he then walked outside into the chill with the temperature dropping another ten degrees.


	11. Chapter 11

Agent Doggett had taken a look at the files that was given to him by his source. Since he's back into the X files once again. This time he's going to be dealing with a number of crooked organization involved in the military.

When he had opened the first file it involved a stolen experimental plane that can enter out of the atmosphere of Earth's orbit.This plane is costing the United States government a mint with trying to test it. But now it's been taken from the Exeter military base in Virginia.

He was hoping that agent Fox Mulder will agree to help out with investigating the hanger bay for where it was taken. Photos had been included from inside the hanger bay, along with what the plane looks like.

While his wife was wondering what was her husband is up to with talking to Mulder once they arrive at his house in 15 minutes. "John what do you think your going to be doing with Mulder after he's been upset with his son William disappearing?" She asked in a nice way without having him blow up with his temper.

Even since they had lost their first child being still born. He's not been himself the past few years. It's why he's been putting all of his energies into the F.B.I. and now with the X files.

"I would like to begin the investigation as soon as possible. Because with a few days gone the trail is going to get really cold from that point on." Doggett retorted with his statement to his wife.

"I agree on that aspect of your statement. I just hope that Dana Scully will be able to let Mulder go to help you out on the case. Since I plan to stay here to help out Scully cope with Fox Mulder being gone with you."

"I should of known your be pulling something like this Monica. Just don't start talking too much to Scully about our marriage and the problems we had been having the past few years."

"Jesus H. Christ John I am going to be doing no such thing about the death of our son. You had already lost another many years ago and I don't wish to bring up the past any further. We are here John. Please try to behave yourself once you start talking to agent Fox Mulder."


	12. Chapter 12

Exeter military base, Virginia.

 

Colonel Richman was still pissed off as to how the experimental plane had disappeared from the hanger. And even the security guards were stumped in spite the fact they were knocked out from type of memory loss.

He was speaking with General Thurman coming from Washington, D.C. research center on where the experimental plane had been put together. "I just don't know General how to go about trying to find it. Unless you know someone that can help us out?" Richman responded with asking the question.

"Actually I have Jean with sending a notice to the F.B.I. and the X files to have those people try to find it. I know it's going to get dangerous with them getting very close to know where and who is involved. Hopefully soon I will find out when the F.B.I. agents will start with their investigation, and no doubt they will be coming here to speak with everyone." He says with trying to get to the bottom of this very expensive theft.

"And I will be sure to cooperate with them entirely as with the rest of the personnel on the base. General, I have a question for which you might be able to answer." 

"What's that Jean? I need to be going to head back to Washington, D.C." He says sounding some what annoyed.

"Could it be possible that someone or a group of employees might be behind the disappearance of the experimental plane?" Richman asked with seeing that the general was extremely interested in the question.

"I do actually! It's why I have the F.B.I. and the X files department involved with looking for it. What ever you do Jean do not say a word to anyone in this hanger bay or on the base about your suspicious?"

"I understand General." As he watches the general move outside with his driver ready to drive him back to the base in Washington, D.C.

*****************************************************************************************************

Chinese food was a big hit with the entire group at Mulder's house. Monica and Dana Scully were cleaning up while John Doggett and Mulder were discussing the experimental plane that was stolen.

"General Thurman wrote in the report that there was a possible chance that someone working on the base and hanger bay might be involved with knocking out those guards to have the plane taken." Doggett responded with the information.

"I think it's a good idea to be ready to leave in order to investigate before the trail gets too cold." Mulder made the suggestion for which he wanted to leave right away. "Let me go say something to Scully so that I can change my clothes John."

"I will say good bye to Monica as well before meeting you outside. I will drive with using my vehicle."

Mulder didn't bother to say a word about Doggett driving. Moments later....Scully looked up with finishing up the kitchen, while Monica found her husband at the entrance of the door way.

"Your going?" She asked with emotion with the question.

"Yes, Dana. I will call to leave you a text message when we get to the base. No doubt we will be checking into a motel after we talk with the employees. Please Scully take care of yourself and our baby. I don't wish to lose this one after I disappeared with when William was born." Mulder says before taking Scully into his arms for a very emotional kiss....


	13. Chapter 13

Exeter Base, Virginia

 

Colonel Richman had decided to stay and sleep in his office of the hanger bay. He had placed the cot inside months ago since he's been staying late.

He's changed out of his uniform to put on normal clothes and just lay down under the blankets. He had turned down the lights on low, in case he tries to get up during the night.

Inside the hanger bay there were three others working on other projects much smaller. One of the guards taking a stroll outside saw an vehicle pulling up at two a.m. in the morning. He had no idea who it was until the vehicle had gotten closer.

The hanger bay guard was on his toes with holding onto his rifle just in case of trouble. "Hold it right their gentlemen. Who are you?" He asked Mulder and John Doggett moving out of the car with their badges.

"I am agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. and agent John Dogett. We have been asked to investigate the experimental plane that was taken from this hanger bay." Mulder says to the guard.

"Wait right here agents. Colonel Richman will speak with you. He's in his office trying to sleep I believe." He walks inside the hanger bay with turning all of the lights on full. As he headed for the office in the corner. He was able to let the Colonel know the F.B.I. agents are here.

"All right Jeremy, I will speak with them about the plane since the General asked them to come." He replied with letting the guard know in spite the fact that he might be involved with the personnel might of stolen the plane.

Moments later....

Colonel Richman coming outside in his normal clothes told the two F.B.I. agents to come inside his office to discuss about the theft of the plane.

Inside his office...Richman is able to show photos to Mulder and Doggett of the evidence that was left by the experimental plane.

"These are foot prints leading inside the plane as if they had the designs on how to fly the plane. Plus the fact this particular plane has a cloaking device to hide from satellite defenses or any other military radar systems." Colonel Richman replied to the two agents.

"So there is a possible chance we might not be able to find it at all?" Doggett says in sadness with his voice.

"Agent Mulder lock the door please. I have a debugging system inside this office. I would like to show you something that will give you an idea of where it might be. No one knows this accept myself, the general and the two engineers that had placed a small tracking system inside of the cloaking device. I will turn it on with the computer to pick it up on the screen."

Fox Mulder was very impressed with the equipment that the colonel had in his office. "It's a no wonder your so worried with working here. While having a debugging system to check all of the time."

"Believe me I need to agent Mulder with all of the secrets that comes into this hanger bay every couple of weeks." Richman looked at the screen as the computer tracking system was bring up the location of the experimental plane. "Damn! This tells me agents the plane is in Arizona located in at a local airfield of Andersonville." He responded with a smile. I suggest you get moving with asking your F.B.I. for back up before it moves somewhere else."

Doggett had to agreed with the Colonel. Otherwise he had to wait on Mulder on what he thinks of the idea.

"Ok lets do this before we lose the plane once again. I will call the airline while your driving John. Colonel Richman wish us luck." Mulder said before moving out of his office with the cell-phone in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

The cell-phone woke Dana Scully from a sound sleep. Picking up the phone from the table next to the queen size bed. She sees that it's Mulder calling her. She was able to move out of the bed in order to answer and talk to him.

"Mulder what is going on?" She asked with a lump in her throat.

"Doggett and myself are heading for Arizona to try and find the experimental plane. We were able to trace it to Arizona with the Colonel of the hanger bay was able to place a small tracking device from inside of the cloaking device."

"Smart it was for the Colonel to place the tracking device. I just hope to god that those that had taken the plane won't be able to notice it in the first place before your arrival." She replied with the truth of the matter.

"I realize it Scully. It's why we are on the way to the airport to catch a flight. Please take care of yourself and our baby. See if you can see how Skinner is doing in the hospital since his wife has been checking up on him."

"I will Mulder. Have a safe flight while I will be thinking of you and Doggett of course. Love you, Fox...Bye!" She said with ending the phone conversation to call the hospital.

All of a sudden she hear the door open to be Monica Reyes sleeping in the guest room when she heard the phone ring. "So they are heading to Arizona?" She asked in a soft mellow tone.

"They are Monica. I wished Mulder all of the best in spite the situation with getting to the plane is going to be very dangerous." She states even though she has the idea of flying out to help them both. She has a few friends in the F.B.I. that has licenses with flying helicopters.

Even though she has a feeling that Fox Mulder is going to be upset at the fact she is going to help them out. When in fact it's going to be a great deal of danger for the unborn child.

"Tell you what Dana. Let me call John no doubt he's driving to have him give me the address for where they are heading. This way you won't be involved." Monica responded with heading back to the guest room to grab her cell-phone.

Five minutes later she came back in with a smile on her face. "Pack quickly, I call the airlines American Airlines, they have two stand by tickets waiting for us at terminal C for flight 2451. I paid for the tickets with my credit card."

"Thanks! I will pay you back when this case is over with." Scully said with grabbing her over night bag with throwing a few things inside since the temperatures is going to be much hotter being out in Arizona and maybe the desert.


	15. Chapter 15

Packing quickly as possible. Scully went down stairs to take her cell-phone and revolver checking that she had a box of bullets with her onto the flight. She had her permit with her in case she and Monica are stopped at the airport.

Monica was outside warming up the car. While Dana Scully had locked up the door to the house before walking on down the stairs. And getting inside the vehicle for the drive to the local airport.

This was going to be an interesting case never the less. Hopefully between the four of us, we will be able to find the experimental plane. And if we do, director Wilson is going to be very proud of them with closing an X files very quickly.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Andersonville, Arizona

Orders had come down from those that had taken the plane to make sure it stays in the hanger bay for now. Until the customer flying from Russia to pay for the plane in cash only. Since the ones that had taken the plane just don't trust electronic transfers since it can be track.

Engineer Gunther Rays was pretty amazed at the design of this particular plane. Two other engineers were inside checking the main wiring. They weren't able to find a thing inside. They had given the inspection 100% for when ever the buyer comes up with the funds.

Walking out of the hanger and locking it up tight. While everyone went to stay at a near by motel for the night until the next morning.

***************************************************************************************************

John Doggett and Fox Mulder had made their American Airlines flight. They were sitting next to each other talking.

"Mulder, you do realize that Monica and Scully probably will be following us to try and find the plane in Andersonville, Arizona?" He asked even though he had the idea that Mulder knew that she would come no matter. Especially when it comes to being an X Files.

'This I do know agent Doggett. I have known Dana Scully a very long time. I had suspected she would come out to Arizona with your wife Monica." Mulder replied with taking a sip of his rum and coke given to him by the first class stewardess.


	16. Chapter 16

Scully's stomach all of a sudden was bothering her after just taking off. Monica was able to see that she was sick. So when the stewardess came around. She asked on whether Ginger Ale was available.

"Sure sweetie. I will bring it right over." She says to Monica before morning towards the back to take the bottle of Ginger Ale and a cup for the passenger.

A moment later...

"Here you go miss." As the older stewardess brought it over before heading up front to check on the others.

Monica gives the bottle to Scully who was working on her lap top checking for any additional information on the particular they are looking for. 

"Thanks Monica. I have a surprise for you." She show her the military photo of the plane they are looking for.

"Oh, wow! That is some experimental plane. It's a no wonder why it costs a great deal to the highest bidder of the under ground." Monica said sounding exciting in her voice. "What else does the web site say about the plane.

"Just the fact that the White House had asked for a showing of the plane at Camp David a few days ago. It was why the F.B.I. had been asked to look for the plane. Even though their own people are looking as well." Scully replied with feeling better after having the Ginger Ale.

"I can guess that the president of the united states was beguiled for when the secret service had given him the news?" Monica looked over at Scully bringing up a secured web site for the White House. "Take a look Monica.

She shows the White House press conference for the military. There were no reporters allowed at the conference. Monica whistled at reading some of the column. "I can imagine what the entire White House staff had thought about it Scully."

"I know. Now while we are on this flight. I need to sleep a little before we arrive. I suggest you do the same." She says with a smile before shutting down the computer to close her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The American Airlines flight had landed at the Arizona international airport some fifty miles from where the experimental place was located.

Mulder and Doggett having gotten off the plane needed to rent a vehicle first before finding a room. It was important to scope out the hanger bay while waiting for Monica and Scully to arrive.

Mulder was able to take care of the bill for the rented car. While John Doggett would take care of the motel rooms.

The one thing Doggett was complaining right away was the heat. Every time he's been out here years ago with first looking for Fox Mulder having disappeared with the aliens having taken him to do the tests on him.

Mulder had checked with the map that was given to him from the rent a car service. He would mention the following to Doggett. "There is a motel name Captain Jack's only a mile down the road from here." Mulder replied with placing the map back into the glove department since the hanger bay was into the same direction of the motel.

"Doggett what do you want to do with the motel? Either sign in or head for the hanger bay?" Mulder asked with watching for his reaction with the questions.

"Head for the motel first with paying for the rooms and dropping off our things before heading for the hanger bay. It's getting dark soon, so it should be advantage for us to check out the hanger Mulder."

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in Cole Brook, Maine.

Ruby was off from working at the diner this evening. So she had asked William on whether he would be interested in a ride around the area.

He agreed. He sat in the front next to her. Since he had no idea where she will be taking him. "Your all set William? Where we are going will be one of my favorite lakes some five miles from here. We can swim in peace I hope! Since very little people from this area go there to swim."

"I have always loved to swim especially when I was a little boy. My step mother and dad used to take me 15 miles from the farm to go swimming. It was where I learn to swim under the water with my eyes opened."

"Very cool! William. I will try it myself. That's if your not scared to swim in the nude with the temperatures not to cool this evening." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I am not scared of my body, and neither should you." He said as a partial joke to have Ruby start to laugh at him.

"I have never been scared of my body with anyone around me over the years. Any rate lets go before it gets to be really late to swim."


	18. Chapter 18

William couldn't get over how much of a beautiful body Ruby had. She had jumped into the cold water of the lake.

While William had to get his nerve up to jump in. And when he does, the water wasn't all that bad. Once he started to swim under the water looking for Ruby with his eyes opened.

She was playing games with him for the most part. She knew he wasn't used to seeing under the water. So she moved up to him to catch him off guard.

He jumps up to the surface to say the following. "Jesus Ruby! You scared the hell out of me." And then he started to play with her. He went to touch her breasts before giving her a hard kiss and for which she accepted from him.

It was at this particular moment....

When William's penis was being held on by Ruby. He didn't know what to think of what she was doing. However he wanted to screw her bad all of a sudden.

"William, you want me?" She says with lifting his head to hear his answer.

"Yes, very much Ruby. But we can't take advantage of each other's bodies here. Unless...!" William replied in a very low tone.

"Unless what William?" Ruby asked with looking into his eyes.

Before she knew it....William had lifted her up into his arms to move out of the water to place her onto the grass. It was as if he's lost himself......


	19. Chapter 19

After they were able to rent their rooms at the motel. It was twenty five miles they had to drive to arrive into Andersonville, Arizona.

Doggett and Fox Mulder had to be extremely careful with their movements. Once they were able to arrive at the hanger. There was no lights on inside of the hanger nor any vehicles being around.

Parking the car away from the hanger and turning off the car lights. Mulder grabbed his small flash light. Along with handing the spare to John Doggett. "Thanks." He says with running towards the hanger.

"There is an side entrance towards the back." Mulder replied with pulling out his handy file given to him from the Lone Gunmen to break into any door with-in reason. He takes the file to place it into the metal lock. As Doggett looks at him as if it's not going to work. "Really!" He worked the file another minute before the metal door opened.

"Amazing Mulder...Lets go check this plane out." As the both agents with the flash lights walk inside to see the most ambitious experimental plane ever! "I just can't get over this Mulder. How the hell are we going to get this plane out of here?"

"By flying it out of here Doggett. This plane has instructions no doubt in the computer systems. We will be able to fly it out away from here and take it back to it's original home. But first I suggest you call Monica to let them know what we are doing." Mulder exclaimed with pressing the button on the entrance of the plane. He went up front with turning on the lights inside the cock pit.

He pressed the computer to show the design on how to start the plane up. Navigation, course, speed and turning on the cloaking device. Doggett came inside to let him know that Monica and Scully had been advised.

"Now what Mulder?" Doggett asked.

"Strap yourself into the seat. I have the computer running." He pressed another button to start moving the plane slowly out of the hanger until it was completely out and ready to go............


	20. Chapter 20

"Monica are they serious? I just can't believe Mulder is going to fly out the plane back to it's original home." Scully says while they were still in the air.

"Mulder is going to be flying it with the computer to be taking over in the air. While the location has been placed for where it was stolen from. However once we land, we will be able to stay in the motel rooms that my husband and Mulder had rented."

"How are they supposed to get back to Arizona and meeting up with us?" Scully had to asked the obvious question.

"From what I know. Once they return the plane back to the original owners in Exeter, Virginia. I believe the military will be flying them back to Arizona and meeting with us at the motel.

Monica replied with looking over at Scully with a very skeptical look on her face.

"Well no matter what happens with the plane. I am just hoping that Mulder and your husband comes back into one piece." She states with slight anger in her tone.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Exeter, Virginia

Colonel Richman and his engineers had received the word from Fox Mulder and John Doggett that they were in the air with the experimental plane.

"I just don't know this was possible? Richman says to his personnel inside the hanger in Virginia.

"Sir from checking the tracking system on the computer. They are currently using the cloaking device. They should be arriving here at this location in one hour." Lt. Jonas replied with showing him the information onto the main screen.

"Truly amazing everyone. As promised once they get here. Please have the transport ready to take off to bring them back to Arizona. I own them a great deal with them returning the plane back to us. Including informing the state department with the information." The Colonel replied with pride once he checked out the screen showing the location of the plane.


	21. Chapter 21

On board the experimental plane. John Doggett went into the back to check out the different equipment on board. He was rather surprised on how smoothly the plane was moving. Currently the plane was on auto pilot with the computer systems heading for the Exeter, Virginia base.

Right now they were over Mississippi with another hour to go in flight.

There was even a laser weapon that can be fired from the back. No doubt Mulder probably had noticed the same in the front as well.

He decided to head up front to enjoy the smooth ride and cloaked as well.

Mulder was reading the diagrams on the computer systems. "What's it look like in the back Doggett?" He asked with excitement in his demeanor.

"It's a no wonder Mulder this plane cost a fortune. There is a great deal of hardware in the back." Doggett says to agent Mulder checking the computer screen.

"What's all this Fox?" Using his first name in a long while.

"Would you believe this experimental plane can enter out of Earth's orbit to head for the moon. No doubt you probably saw the suits in the back as well?" 

"I did! It's a no wonder everybody is after this plane for the right price." Doggett responded with the obvious information.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally the plane landed at Arizona International Airport. Getting off the plane right away they were able to feel the heat. Scully was wishing that she would be back home under the blankets on the couch.

"Monica do you have the address for where Mulder and your husband were able to rent the rooms. I could really sleep now once we get there?" Scully replied with walking behind Monica to rent a vehicle with no problem at all. 

However they would need a map in order to see where they were going.

*****************************************************************************************************

With being only a few moments away from their destination. Fox Mulder felt the change in speed of the plane. As he asked the computer on where we have reached our destination.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" The computer replied over the speaker for Doggett and Mulder to hear. COURSE AND SPEED HAVE BEEN REDUCED. CLOAKING DEVICE DEACTIVATED.

Meanwhile at the hanger.

Colonel Richman and his engineers were waiting outside for when they saw the experimental plane move up close to the hanger.

Colonel Richman was shaking his head in amazement with the two F.B.I. agents inside.

The plane comes to a full stop and the hatch opens to have the two agents walking out in full contentment.

"Welcome back agents. And congratulations on a job well done." Colonel Richman replied with shaking both of the agents hands.

"How are we supposed to be getting back to Arizona Colonel?" Mulder asked with concern with the question and getting back to Scully and Monica Reyes.

"We will take the both of you to the small air field five miles from here. I have a transport plane ready to take the both of you to the airport in order for you to rent a vehicle. Free of charge on me and my associates agents.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the experimental plane had stopped completely. Engineers had opened the hatchway to go inside to check it over. Along with deactivating the cloaking device for those wishing to try again with stealing the plane. However this time around all of the safety features will be put into place.

Including having more security guards to keep an eye on the plane until it's ready to be moved else where.

Meanwhile....

Agent Fox Mulder and Agent John Doggett were sitting in the back of a black truck to take them to the transport plane and home.

"I am still amazed over that plane in what it can do over all Doggett. However my question would be as to who was actually behind the thief with security only minimal. I am beginning to wonder that Colonel Richman had an idea as to who and why the plane would be taken."

"Maybe when we finally get home that we can speak to the Director about it and continue on with a further investigation. However for now we stay quiet until this transport gets us to Arizona once again. No doubt Monica and Scully are worried that something else is up for when it comes to this plane." Doggett replied with his over all suggestion.

"I will certainly agree with you, agent Doggett. But for now let get to the transport before anything else." Mulder retorted with his words even though inside he was shaking inside with the flight they were on.

****************************************************************************************************

Twenty five minutes later...

The transport plane was waiting on the run way waiting for there passengers to arrive. The black truck pulled up the security gate to have the officer driving to show his I.D. The security officer checking his computer there were his orders to let them through with dropping off two F.B.I. agents heading for Andersonville, Arizona.

"All right Lt. Please drive on through to the transport plane. They have been waiting for the past twenty minutes for you to arrive." The guard replied with having the gate opened to have the truck move on through.

The truck moves up to the opening in the back to have both agents to walk inside before being told to sit and strap themselves in before take off.

Meanwhile the Lt. and his two associates started to move off from the transport to head back to the base.


	24. Chapter 24

While they were on the transport plane. Agent Fox Mulder tried to see on whether he was able to call Scully at the motel.

And with luck Mulder's cell-phone was able to get through to her. "Mulder where are you?" Scully had to asked with Monica sitting together at the diner having something to eat.

"We are on the way back to you and Monica via transport plane. Colonel Richman was able to set it up." Mulder responded with trying to be careful in what he's saying with soldiers sitting in the back with them.

"When will you be arriving Fox?" She asked in concern in her demeanor.

Once the transport lands in the landing field of the airport. We will be renting a car to head back to the motel with luck. Where are you and Monica by chance?" He asked with looking over at Doggett with a smile on his face.

"Currently we are at the diner having something to eat before going back to rest. Please text me Mulder when the both of you get in and rest the vehicle. Is there anything else I should know about?" She had the feeling that there was something going on.

"Can't talk about it right now on the transport. There are too many ears listening in. I am as with Doggett will discuss it further later at the diner or motel." He states in an even calm tone for which Scully was able to catch on.

"Understand Mulder looking forward to see you as with the baby. She or he has been acting up a storm in my stomach." She replied with hearing him chuckle over the cell-phone. "Love you sweetie, see you soon." She hung up quickly for which didn't give Mulder a chance to say his response.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't going to be much longer before the transport plane landed in Arizona's airport air field. They had landing location to land on run way one. While the captain of the transport had ordered everyone to strap in since they would be landing in a few moments.

Both Fox Mulder and John Doggett couldn't wait to arrive at the motel to truly rest with their ladies. It's been a rough trip after getting the experimental plane back into the hanger bay.

Moments later the transport plane finally landed as Mulder was holding on tightly and catching his breath into his lungs. He never did like these kinds of landings through out the years. They were able to thank the captain for helping them out with flying back to Arizona. Since it was now dark and they headed for the terminal and to find a rent a car vendor in the front.

It took some time for them to reach the vendor with a great deal of passenger traffic throughout the airport. Before reaching the car vendor. Doggett had asked Mulder on whether he would like to stop off at the bar to have a drink.

He agreed. However he wanted to rent the vehicle first before going back inside to have the drink on Doggett's dime. There wasn't a problem with renting the vehicle on Mulder's credit card. He was more interested in getting back to Scully and finally getting back home to his house.

Meanwhile at the restaurant sitting at the counter. Fox Mulder had asked for a Whiskey while Doggett went for a Jack Daniels. He's not had one of them in years since he had went cold turkey for almost 15 years now. He was actually enjoying it and the only and last time he will have another one of those strong drinks.

Doggett was watching Fox Mulder down his drink as if it was an vendetta of sorts. "What is wrong with you, Fox?" He asked the question seeing that he was shaking his head.

"It's just this entire mess with the X files and what's done to me and Scully over the years. Now I have William on the run the entire Consortium organization after him. In spite the fact that CSM is dead as with Diana Fowley.

"At lease your alive as with Scully and your son William. Think of it that way Fox. Come on drink up he have two lovely ladies waiting for us." Doggett said with a smirk on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

It wasn't going to be long before both of the agents would be arriving at the motel. Mulder and Doggett were very quiet inside the vehicle. Even though they were thinking about Colonel Richman and his altitude with getting back the experimental plane.

"We are five minutes away Mulder. I am so tired I can sleep a week." Doggett said to the agent sitting next to him while driving the rented vehicle.

"I hope not! We need to get back to Washington, D.C. to speak with the director about this entire affair. Or whether it's going to be worth it to continue on with the investigation." Mulder exclaimed with his words while shaking his head.

"Finally we are home so to speak!" Doggett let out a deep breath from his lungs after turning off the engine of the rented vehicle.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Cole Brook, Maine

William had gone for a walk without his friend Ruby. He was in need of exercise today even though he's been thinking a great deal about his parents.

In spite the threat against him, he really needed to go home and live a normal life. However it's not possible at the moment.

He continued to walk on the side road. When all of a sudden he noticed a moose walking across the road. He had to be sure that he went to hide behind a tree so that the moose wouldn't be going after him.

William waited a few moments until the moose was out of sight. He had enough excitement for one day as he headed back to the rooming house to rest before dinner.

***************************************************************************************************

Dana Scully was really glad to see Mulder. Especially when he woke her up with a kiss on her lips. Currently after a quick sex romp in bed. They were into each other's arms asleep for the moment.

While John Doggett was sound asleep on the couch while letting his wife Monica Reyes take a walk outside to get in her exercise. She was mainly worried for her husband after flying back on the transport and that trip in the experimental plane. Who knew what type of side effects were involved?.....


	27. Chapter 27

After some time together to sleep. Fox Mulder woke first to call Doggett on his cell to see on whether he was awake. They needed to discuss the aspects of the case and what they were going to say to Director Wilson at the Hoover building.

Sounding tired on the phone. He asked Mulder to meet him outside to talk while Monica was sound asleep still in bed. It's been a long while since she had a good night's rest. The past year she had been having issues with her sleeping and suffering with very bad night mares for some reason.

John Doggett had been after his wife to go see a therapist to discuss the night mares. However in each case she keeps putting it off for some odd reason.

Mulder had gotten dressed quickly while Scully was in the bathroom taking a hot shower. She was still sore from last night's sex with Fox Mulder the stud. He kept saying to her in bed and laughing her head off. And having him shaking his head off at her.

Closing the motel door behind him without locking it. Since he had his keys in his pants pocket. Doggett was sitting on the steps hopefully with no one bothering them while talking.

"So what are we going to do and say to the director Mulder?" He said sounding tired in his voice.

"The truth John. And besides we both know that Colonel Richman was lying in every way for when it comes to the experimental plane. He had us set up even though having the plane back probably was a huge payday for him and his associates working at the hanger. No doubt he's going to lay low now until something else comes up. But in the meantime the plane is going to sent off to some military base for further testing." Mulder said to John Doggett.

"I agree in that aspect Fox. However we need to get back to Washington, D.C. I will call the airport and see what time we can get a flight out mid evening with dropping off the rented vehicles."


	28. Chapter 28

It was the next day in Washington, D.C. 

J.Edgar Hoover building

Agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett with very little sleep after getting in from their flight. And having very little sleep to boot.

Either man was unable to sleep all that well after catching a late flight. Scully and Monica Reyes were still asleep at the house. Since Mulder had asked them to stay over at the house or else they would never get any rest.

Parking the vehicle in the under ground parking garage. Mulder was lucky this time around to get a space near the elevator to head up to the eight floor of the building. 

Both agents were very quiet once they had reached the level for where Director was located. Walking out of the elevator and heading for his office. Traffic was very heavy on the floor with a number of personnel moving from different offices.

Walking inside...

John Doggett would be the first to speak to the secretary looking up from her computer terminal. "We are here to speak with the director. Agents Doggett and Mulder, please let him know that we are here to discuss a case with him."

"Of course agent Doggett. I believe he's been waiting for the both you in his office. Let me tell him that your both here. How was your flight back from the trip?" She asked with picking up the phone to call him at his office number. It was a moment later they could hear him say the following. "Judith let them in. I will speak with them right away before my next meeting." He says to her over the phone.

MOMENTS LATER....

"So you really think gentlemen that Colonel Richman might be behind the thief of the experimental plane?" Director Wilson says to the two agents sitting directly in front of him.

'We do sir. And why we need to continue on with the investigation if possible." Agent Mulder says this time to him with great interest.

"If we continue on with the investigation. Where do you think you two need to begin at ?" He asked.

Doggett will be the one to say where with Fox Mulder listening on with the conversation. "Andersonville, Arizona is the starting point for where the experimental plane was found with the tracking system from inside the cloaking device."

"Well than gentlemen. This is where your going to start with the further investigation. Please take as much time as possible. All costs will be paid back in vouchers once the case is closed."


	29. Chapter 29

"I have been asked by Doctor Bond to work with him on a case at the hospital Fox. So I won't be getting in your way of your under cover work with Agent Doggett. I have no how long it's going to take with a cancer patient." Scully replied with Mulder packing the last of his things into a suit case.

Plus the fact he had changed his hair color and the type of clothing he's going to be wearing at the hanger in Andersonville, Arizona. It would the same for agent John Doggett as well with the change in his appearance.

"Scully, I will call you when I get to an motel in Arizona. So this way you won't have to worry too much during the case." Mulder said with giving her a quick peck onto her nose to make her itch and chuckle at the same time.

"Get out of here already Fox. You need to meet Doggett at the airport before missing your flight." She said with a serious tone of voice to push him further outside of the house and into his vehicle.

*****************************************************************************************************

Thirty minutes later...

Agent Fox Mulder was able to meet up with Doggett at the terminal to catch a flight on Jet Blue instead of American Airlines this time around.

"Your all set Mulder? We have 15 minutes before they start boarding the plane. Come on lets go wait by the entrance." Doggett replied sounding tired in his voice.

"Sure enough. The quicker we get there the faster we will be able to close the case." Mulder moved closer to the terminal entrance with the one hostess waiting at the opening of the Jet Blue plane.

While Mulder and Doggett were at the airport...Doctor Dana Scully walked into the Holy Rosary hospital on the sixth floor to change into her surgeon's uniform and to look for Doctor Bond to discuss the different options on how to arrest the cancer cells in the young girl's body.


	30. Chapter 30

Scully was checking the x-rays on the patient Cynthia Evans age 12 years old. Scully was shaking her head at seeing the cancer on the different X rays, Mri's, and most important the Cat-scans. It was bad news all around for the young girl.

Even though she is going to use her special stem-cell research on the young girl. She was hoping in a big way that some of her cancer cells will be arrested.

Doctor Bond came into the room for where Doctor Scully was checking the different x rays and the others to discuss her options with the doctor and the patient odds of surviving the cancer in the long run.

"So what do you think Dana?" Doctor Eric Bond asked the question even though it doesn't look good at all for the 12th year old.

"My only option right now is the stem cell research with opening her up and replacing her entire blood with filtering it during the time I am inside cutting out a small section to check for further cancer cells."

"I agree Dana. I will assist with the surgery. They are waiting for us to begin. Since the parents are inside the waiting room for the operation to begin."

"Is Cynthia still awake? I would like to let her know that everything is going to be just fine." She asked with placing her mask onto her face. Otherwise she will as with Doctor Bond will need to scrub before going inside the operating room.

Moments later....

Scully went to see Cynthia before they will be knocking her out for the operation. "Hello! I am Doctor Dana Scully."

"Hi! Are you going to help me out?" Cynthia says with holding onto Scully's hand.

Choking back emotion. Scully is able to answer her back. " I am going to try my dear. See you after the surgery in recovery."

Giving the word the operating team was able to give her the anesthesia to knock her out and be ready for inside.....

*****************************************************************************************************


	31. Chapter 31

It's been almost two hours with both doctors removing a brain tissue sample of Cynthia Evans brain. Other wise Scully had the filtering device running to try and clean up the blood of the patient. While on top of everything else she placed a stem cell back into the brain to replace the sample that was taken.

Doctor Bond had asked for how the patient's vitals were doing at the time Dr. Scully was placing the stem cell back into the right side of the brain.

"Doctor Bond the vitals are currently stable for the moment." As the nurse took the readings from the monitor.

Scully using the scope she was successful with placing the cell. They will know with-in a week on whether the research was able to take. Otherwise she will have to be watched very closely with her vitals and blood flow.

Moving back into the surgeon's room. Dana Scully pulled off her mask and gloves and through them into the pale for where the soiled items will be burned and taken away.

"Call me doctor on whether Cynthia was able to tolerate the research with-in the next few days. I will be either at home of at the F.B.I. working on the X files." Scully replied with leaving to head for her office to change and head for the house.

*****************************************************************************************************

The Jet Blue airline had landed in Arizona very close to Andersonville and the hanger. Even though it was getting late to show their faces at the hanger to work. Doggett and Mulder having rented just one vehicle this time around.

They would head for the very same motel as before. However this time there was only one room available. Leaving the two agents to be sharing the same rooms for now until another room was opening up soon.


	32. Chapter 32

"I am going to be calling Scully outside. So it would give you the privacy to call your wife Monica." Mulder replied with moving outside to sit on the stairs. He just hopes that he won't be bothered with the motel residents wanting to go up and down the stairs.

Taking out his cell-phone from his pocket of his black pants. It was warm this evening since he didn't need to wear a shirt accept for a tee shirt.

He presses send with her number on the screen. "Dana Scully, how can I help you?" She says to get on Mulder's nerves by giving that type of response.

"Really Scully! I am the one calling to see how your doing this evening. How did the surgery go on your patient at the hospital?" He asked with taking in a breath of air into his lungs from the warm breeze.

"First of all sweetie I am doing well considered it was a long day. As for my patient, Cynthia is holding her hold at this time. We should know in a week or sooner on whether the stem-cell research was able to work."

"Lets hope it will Scully. We don't need another young child dying from cancer. Anyway we are here in the same motel. Even though John and I are sharing the rooms with none other available. We will be heading for the hanger in the morning."

"Fair enough Fox. Just be sure to keep a close eye out on anything that will lead to any type of evidence." Scully exclaimed with a deep breath into her lungs.

"We will Dana. Just be sure to take care of yourself and the baby. I already missed you a great deal." He says with blowing a kiss before ending the conversation.

*****************************************************************************************************

Inside the hanger bay in Andersonville, Arizona

Another experimental plane was brought into the hanger by the military for testing. While the original was back home. No questions have been asked at this time.

The personnel officer Lt. James had advised Doctor Wilson that two new employees will be arriving in the morning to work on the plane. Especially when the two engineers were the ones involved with being involved with the thief in the first place."

"Excellent. It's important that we keep security tight for now on." Doctor Wilson having as well transferred in from California working on different secret projects the past five years for the United States.

"I will be leaving for the evening doctor. Security will be on duty all night watching out for anything out of the ordinary." Lt. James replied with moving away before Doctor Wilson said that he was heading out as well.

Security locked the hanger bay doors and all exits with special alarms in case someone tries to steal the plane like before.


	33. Chapter 33

The next two days Mulder and Doggett staying working inside the hanger and outside with fixing particular equipment. They had been keeping their ears opened for anything out of the ordinary. There has been very little conversation going on with the employees.

However they heard one of the engineers say their was a call in the office from Colonel Richman.

"What is it Colonel? Everything is working out well with the two new guys otherwise the work on the experimental plane will be finished in a few weeks." Lt. Ellis says over the phone.

"Just be sure it's going to be ready. General Thurman is on my case on when this plane is going to be ready for testing over seas." Colonel Richman sounding annoyed over the phone.

"I will see what I can do in regard to pushing them a little harder to get the work done faster." Lt. Ellis announced over the phone.

Colonel Richman from inside his office hung up the phone to head outside for a breath of fresh air and a quick smoke. He has a number of other calls to make over seas to try and calm down the investors and military.

**************************************************************************************************

Lt. Ellis came out from the office to speak with everyone. As he gathered them up into a circle. Everyone was mumbling including Mulder and Doggett wondering what was going on.

"All right everyone calm down. I just received a call asking about the work being done on the experimental plane." Lt. Ellis says while Fox Mulder speaks up.

"What are they looking for Lt. Ellis?" Mulder asked with Doggett kicking him in his shin. Even though he didn't react to the pain.

"We need to work quicker the next few weeks to get the work done. Investors overseas are asking too many questions as to why the project is not getting done. That's it everyone just be sure to pick up your schedule for tomorrow. There is going to be a field trip with everyone attending. While two will be staying behind to work on the plane and that the two new guys."

Everyone broke away to head back to their work. While Doggett says to Mulder that tomorrow will be their best time to check things out.

"I agree." Mulder says before going back to his equipment.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the next day at the hanger in Andersonville, Arizona. The field trip has begun while leaving Mulder and Doggett to work.

The field trip would last all day. Once the bus had left the hanger to head on out into the dessert. Mulder and Doggett needed to be very careful with moving things. Otherwise the first place they would be checking is the office. Since they had the key having made a copy of it from earlier. 

Turning on the light inside the office. Fox Mulder went to check the draws from the desk. While Doggett having to be an expert with opening vaults with his special hearing.

It didn't take long for him to open it. As Mulder started to shake his head on how he was able to open it. Right away he started to check the contents inside. And found a file that had information in regard to the first experimental plane. Doggett using his small camera to take pictures to have them developed at a later date.

There was nothing else inside. He placed the file back into the original place and locking it up again. He asked Mulder on whether he was able to find a thing.

"Take a look at this John. Over seas telephone numbers to Russia, China and Korea. This proves in some ways that Colonel Richman is behind the entire operation. His phone number to the hanger bay is listed at least 25 times. We need to make a copy of this and send it off to the director of the F.B.I. We can't do it here with making the copy. Use the camera Doggett, after work we will try and find a copy place and send it off using the fax machine. That's if they have one."

Placing the document onto the table. Agent John Doggett was able to take several pictures of the document and place it back into his pocket.

Afterwards he placed it into it's proper place. "Come on lets go back to work." Agent John Doggett says to Fox Mulder giving him a look in regard to actually working today.


	35. Chapter 35

Having finished up their work at the hanger. They had made sure all was in order with the vault and desk. They had found a place five miles to make copies of the items they found and send if off by fax.

Making sure to lock up the door to the hanger bay. They had gotten inside the car to head towards the copy place. Since the sun was going on down. They were glad the temperature was dropping to be a little bit cooler.

They would need to call Scully and Monica at the hotel before arriving home.

It didn't take all that long to arrive at the copy place. They were going to be staying opened another three hours as the owner of the place was at the register taking care of a customer making copies.

Both Mulder and Doggett had check to see on whether there was a fax machine. And they asked the manager at the manager.

After he was done with his customer. The manager Mr. Jordon told the two men that the fax was in the back and working. "Gentlemen I do hope your able to use the fax? Otherwise it will cost $1.10 for each copy sent to your address."

"Sure no problem Mr. Jordan." Looking at his name tag Fox Mulder said to him while heading for the copy machine first before moving to the fax machine. 

It wasn't going to be long with making the copies of the information they found inside the hanger. They hoped that the director was able to get the information quick with his secretary still working in the office or himself as well.

There were five copies costing 30 cents each for $1.50 plus $5.50 for the fax. As it's going to cost $7.00 plus tax to use the copy and fax machines.

John Doggett had the fax machine number to the fax inside the secretary's office connected to Director Wilson's office.

So far there hasn't been any problem with sending off the five copies of information. It was completed with the fax beeping that it made it to it's destination.

*****************************************************************************************************

Moments later at the F.B.I. Director's Wilson outer office. He heard his secretary calling him five faxes had been sent to him by Agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett.

Coming out of his office. He went to read the information on the five sheets of the faxes. 

His secretary asked the following. "Good news Sir?" 

"Hell yeah! They finally did it ....I need to call the military in regard to this particular information. Colonel Richman is under arrest for treason against the United States government. And a number of other charges to add to treason. Excuse me I have a number of calls to make at this time.


	36. Chapter 36

Director Wilson had sent off a text messages to agent Fox Mulder and John Doggett. Both agents were still up late inside the motel. Even though they won't be going to work until noon time with their schedule set up.

"I can't believe this Mulder. Colonel Richman is under arrest. The F.B.I. is sending a team of agents along with the military to take him in for questioning." Doggett replied with taking off his shoes and socks to head on over to the adjoining bedroom to sleep. He wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer.

"He didn't say a word about going back to work at the hanger until further notice." Mulder says with a yawn as well. 

"We go back to work tomorrow and simply just play it by ear Mulder. Otherwise we wait and see what happens with the others working with us in the hanger." He said with closing the door to indicate that he was done for the night.

While Fox Mulder as well would be hitting the bed instead of playing on the lap top and his games.

*****************************************************************************************************

Colonel Richman working the over night shift at the hanger in Maryland. He was the only one inside accept for one security guard. He was inside the office going over the inventory list that was sent by one of his investors.

The F.B.I. and three military officers pulling up to them carrying orders that they would be sharing with the organization. Once they were done with interrogating Colonel Richman and his computer terminal. They were the ones to have the warrant to take him in to the regional military office twenty miles away.

The F.B.I. agents would be allowed to sit in on the interrogation while the military officers would be asking the questions. and having been given the information from F.B.I. agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett.

The only security guard was told to stand back away. He stayed outside as the one F.B.I. agent explained that Colonel Richman was under arrest for treason.

When they walked inside. He knew right away something was wrong when he saw the military officers with a piece of paper in their hand.

It was at this time that Richman knew that he was finally caught into the act. As he's able to give himself up to the authorities.


	37. Chapter 37

They were at the regional Maryland military installation. Sergeant Richard Carlson would be the main officer to be asking Colonel Richman the questions.

Walking inside to one of the rooms. Richman had cuffs in front of him, while his ankles had shackles on him. While there were two guards in the back of the room watching him for any signs of trying to break away.

Sergeant Carlson came inside with a large file in his hand and a yellow pad with twenty questions that needs to be asked.

He sits down. "All right Colonel Richman, why did you do it with stealing the experimental plane's main systems to be sold at the highest bidder?"

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. Colonel Richman says the following. "I was approached by three men from Russia, Korea and China asking me to help them out with stealing certain military designs. I was paid a great deal of money that was placed into three accounts. I believe you have those three accounts now and have shut down the accounts."

"That is correct. How many more times were you paid for other stealing of designs around the globe?" He asked with checking the file for his record.

"Five more times. You probably have the phone records of those calls made over seas?" He asked the officer waiting to continue on with the questions.

"Actually we have everything to bring you to court and have the military judge place you into prison for the rest of your life. That's if your going to live that long. Once you're associates find out that you were able to come clean with the names. They will be after you, Colonel Richman." 

Now he was able to see his face scared now. Hopefully he will be able to convince him to come clean with the names, while the military will figure out some type of deal to keep him safe and sound.

"I will give you those names for a deal. Is it possible for the F.B.I. can place me in some sort of a Witness Protection program Sergeant Carlson?" He asked sincerely with telling the truth.

"I will discuss it with my superiors Colonel Richman. I will stop this for now while your able to right down those names. I will be back very soon." He says with handing him two pieces of paper and a pen to write.


	38. Chapter 38

Major Frank Deeds was in his office when Sergeant Richard Carlson knocked on his door. Since he would be waiting for him.

"Come in please! " He said from the other side of the door. Carlson walked in to be seated in front of the older man in his fifties with a tint of grey hair.

"Sir I need to ask. Colonel Richman is giving is the names behind the entire operation. He wants to knows on whether we can give him a deal like with the Witness Protection Program instead of going to deal." Sergeant Carlson says with a calm demeanor.

"We can do this sergeant. However I will speak with the F.B.I. about it. But we need to check out those names before doing anything at this point." Deeds replied to Carlson looking some what disappointed.

"I understand sir. But in the meantime I will keep asking the rest of those questions I have on the pad. Let me go inform him that your going to speak with the F.B.I."

"I will go call them right now Frank. Best of luck with the rest of the questions." Major Deeds says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs with seeing Sergeant Carlson leaving.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Agent Fox Mulder and John Doggett were packing at the motel after being called by the director to come back home.

Director Wilson had told them that Colonel Richman was talking like a bird with the military and F.B.I.

"Sir is the F.B.I. going to help with placing him into the witness protection program?" Agent Doggett asked over the phone.

"It's what we are currently working on once those names that were given by him are checked out. But for now your free from the hanger to head on home. Everyone at the hanger currently knows what is going on."

"Thank you sir. I know agent Mulder will be glad to hear it. Good night and thanks for the update." Agent Doggett hung up the cell to turn to see Mulder actually doing hand stands.


	39. Chapter 39

"I could never do hand stands for when I was in high school or the military. Come on lets get packing. I will call the air line to see whether there are any stand by tickets." Doggett replied to see Fox Mulder now standing up to start packing his things, as with John Doggett with his. 

There wasn't much to pack at this particular time. Afterwards Doggett was able to get through to the reservations. Currently after explaining to the woman over the phone. She had him wait a moment on checking the computer terminal for any cancellations.

"What's going on Doggett?" Mulder had to asked with coming out of the bathroom with his toilet items and placing them into the bag,

"She has me on hold right now with checking the computer." He replied with sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was a moment later...

"Sir I have two tickets available if you want them for $250.00 total including tax. However the flight 654 is available in one hour and twenty five minutes at terminal B." She states over the phone.

"That's fine. I will give you my credit card number and all of the additional information." It didn't long for her to put it through with no problem at all. "Your all set, I suggest you and your companion arrive at the terminal early or else there would be a problem."

"Understand. We will be leaving in a few moments for the airport. Thank you so much for your help." He hangs up to check for any of his personal items and placing them into his suit case that he brought along this trip,


	40. Chapter 40

Colonel Richman was left alone for a little while in the room. He had asked one of the guards to have a glass of water. The pitcher was sitting on top of the table with one plastic glass. The young guard went to pour his the water into the cup and handed it to him with his cuffs.

No way was the guard would remove the cuffs. So Colonel Richman had to do the best he can with drinking the water.

Moments later....

Sergeant Richard Carlson walked in with his yellow pad and a large file with information. Carlson saw the water cup as the Colonel was able to finish it the best to his ability.

"Ok!" He takes in a deep breath before starting to talk. " The names that you had given us had checked out. Currently the authorities with each country listed will start a search for them and have them arrested and interrogated. No deals will be made Colonel. Otherwise for you, we will have the F.B.I. and the Witness Protection Program."

"Do you happen to know where Sergeant Carlson?" Colonel Richman asked with needing the best protection available.

"Your be going to the best safe house in the United States Colonel. It's some where in the dessert of Arizona. I will not give you the rest of the location. They will be here in the morning. But in the meantime you will be placed back into your cell." Sergeant Carlson asked for the guards in his cuffs and placing the shackles back on to take the prisoner back to his cell.

*****************************************************************************************************

Agents John Doggett and Fox Mulder finally made it to the airport with the rain causing problems with seeing the road. They were glad that it finally stopped or else it would a problem with the flight taking off from the run way.

"We better hurry Mulder or else we won't be able to catch our flight!" John responded with looking at the time on his brown watch.

They ran the both agents while holding onto their tickets and bags before making it to the terminal for where their flight was located. The both of them had to catch their breaths with handing the tickets to the hostess and bringing in the bags with them to their seats, while placing them into the compartments.


	41. Chapter 41

Fox Mulder was restless with sitting in his seat while the plane was in the air. They would be landing with-in the hour in Washington, D.C. He had to get up to walk around as much as possible, while leaving Doggett asleep in his seat.

Mulder needed to talk a little with the stewardess before heading back and bringing two drinks for himself and his partner. He doesn't know on whether he would accept it with the late hour.

Doggett had woken when he saw Mulder sitting back down since Doggett had a window seat. "Here you go John, it's whiskey. Enjoy yourself before we finally land." Mulder says with a half cock smile on his face.

"Thanks I will!" He said with taking a sip of the whiskey and almost choking on it with having to be strong. 

Mulder had to pat his back in order to have him get the sip down. After a moment he was feeling better.

"Thanks I will learn to take it slow for when it comes to drinking hard liquor. I could never tolerate it over the years for when it comes to drinking heavy." He said with this time taking a sip very slowly knowing how strong the whiskey is over all.

*****************************************************************************************************

Dana Scully wasn't able to sleep knowing that Mulder was going to be home soon. She would wait as much as possible before heading on over to the hospital to check on her patient. Today should be the day that her condition should be changing for the better.

She had changed into clothing and placed her pajamas back onto the top of the bed. She had placed light red lipstick and foundation on with very little black mascara.

Checking the time she had no choice but to leave. She would speak with him later once he wakes up from his sleep. However knowing him really well. Mulder has a tendency to stay up and work on the lap top or anything else to keep his attention.

She walked out with just wearing a light red jacket to move over to her car before starting out to the hospital. The sun was half way up in the sky with the very early hour of the morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Doctor Dana Scully walked into the hospital to head for her office to change into her lab coat to check on her patient Cynthia in ICU on the sixth floor. There was a report on her desk in regard to her patient giving her a full update on the surgery that was done on her yesterday.

When she opened up the file from ICU. It had stated that Cynthia was responding very well over all. Doctor Silverton was planning on doing futher MRI'S, CAT SCAN and checking her bone destiny with the test that takes two hours to process.

Scully was extremely happy with the report. Afterwards she had gotten off the chair to head into the corridor and the elevator. She decided to bring the report with her in case she runs into Doctor Silverton.

She walks off the elevator to head for ICU and Cynthia's room.

Cynthia was awake and her parents were visiting for a short period before leaving to head for work. "Mommy, I feel so much better. Do you happen to know where Doctor Scullly is right now?" She asked with wanting to thank the woman a great deal.

"Someone asking for me?" Scully said from the entrance of her room.

"I am Doctor Scully! " Cynthia hollered out to the woman inside the entrance of her room.

"Well look at you! I can't believe how much energy you have today Cynthia." She moves over to the young girl and giving her a big hug without hurting her.

"I feel so much better Doctor Scully. Even though the doctor that was here earlier wants more testing to be done." She says to Scully.

While her parents James and Margaret were still worried that her cancer were still around to kill her eventually.

"Just a precaution with the tests to check and make sure that her cancer cells in the body had been destroyed. Afterwards once the tests are final, we will then let you know on whether or not your daughter will be able to head on home."

"Lets hope and prey Doctor Scully that our daughter will be able to go on home soon and live a normal life." Margaret says to Scully with tears in her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Some time later with Doctor Silverton in his office with the results of all of the tests including the bone destiny results.

Doctor Dana Scully having everything herself as well. Both her and Doctor Silverton were in shock will of the results.

"Doctor Scully you're truly remarkable for when it comes to the Stem cell research. Cynthia is completely free of any cancer cells. I just don't understand it how in the first place. Otherwise never the less I am glad for the girl, as she is able to leave this hospital alive and well."

"Very true Doctor Silverton. However over the next few months she is going to be checked out to make sure that the cancer doesn't come back." Scully replied with taking a look at the time on the clock. "It's late I need to go on home."

"I will be doing the same myself in a few moments. I have given orders for the nurses to keep a close eye on Cynthia in case of trouble." He says to Scully.

"Very wise outlook Doctor Silverton. I will be back in a few days depending on my schedule for the F.B.I., I will need to check her bone destiny on whether there has been any changes, Good night doctor."

Entering into her office to change out of her lab coat and putting on her jacket to head outside into the elements. She was hoping that Fox Mulder had arrived home. During the time he was gone, she had missed him a great deal.

She decided to call to find out on whether he was home. She would pick up Chinese food for dinner since she was starving as with the baby inside her stomach.

Sitting on the steps outside of the hospital. She pulled out her cell-phone to call home.

A moment later...

"Scully where are you, sweetie?" Mulder says over the phone.

"Leaving the hospital Fox. I assume your home now from Arizona? I wanted to asked on whether your interested in Chinese food for dinner my treat?" She responded even though she will ask him everything when she is home at the house.

"Love it Scully! And yes I am home. I will give you all of the details on the case when you get here. See ya soon, baby." He replied to have her chuckling before hanging up the cell-phone to pick up the Chinese at the restaurant three blocks from the hospital.


	44. Chapter 44

Dana Scully was able to pick up the Chinese food with ease. There was no one inside at the moment besides the employees working with cooking the different dishes for Scully.

It's going to take at least ten minutes before everything is ready. She would use her credit card instead of the cash she has on hand. She needs it for only emergency purposes.

Sitting on the hard bench on the side of the register. She was feeling rather uncomfortable with sitting on something hard. She couldn't wait to get home and get into something more comfortable for her small frame. Even though in the coming months she will be showing with the baby she is carrying.

"Doctor Scully, you're food is ready. It's $42.50 is the amount with the extra egg rolls as well." The manager says to her with handing over the four bags of items inside. 

Dana Scully handed over the credit card for him to process and give her back a receipt as a copy for her records. "Thanks Mr. Hon." As she had help with Mr. Hon opening the door to head outside. She was mainly parked in front since there were no customers around at the moment.

Afterwards with placing the bags on the side of her. She started up the vehicle to head on over to Mulder's house, even though it's hers as well after such a long time. She remember those dark days when Fox Mulder had lost himself completely, and she wasn't able to bring him back over the brink of destruction.

Driving off after checking the traffic. She was very lucky at this time since the traffic was very light over all.

***************************************************************************************************

Fox Mulder was on the phone with William calling him in Cole Brook, Maine. "William, I am glad your fine. Your mother is going to be home soon. Did you want her to call you back?" Mulder asked his son on break from working at a trucking company two miles down from the rooming house. He's mostly helping the dock workers removing merchandise from the small trucks.

"Since I am working now with being on break. I will call tomorrow morning since I am off with the way my schedule is set for the week." William replied and a little tired since he needs to eat his food that was brought with him.

"I will tell her, William. Good luck with the part time job. Maybe soon you're be able to come back for a short visit."

"I hope so dad as well. Take care plus I do love you and mom a great deal in spite all of the problems we have faced." William responded before hanging up to have his food to rebuild his energy levels.


	45. Chapter 45

William was happy that he was able to get a part time job working at a trucking company. He hasn't seen his friend Ruby in a few days since she was busy elsewhere.

After finishing his lunch since he only had two hours to go with removing the merchandise from two small trucks. He wasn't the only one working. There were two other part timers helping him out.

Most of the merchandise were air conditioners, fans and other related items belonging during the summer time season.

William was happy in a way that he was working in order to keep his mind off who ever is trying to find him. Along with the fact that sometime soon once he has enough money to have back to visit his parents. Talking to his father made him feel so much better over all.

A foreman had come out from the warehouse to check on his workers and how far along they were with finishing up the two trucks. There were one other larger truck arriving with-in the next thirty minutes.

They had finished up unloading everything and having a fort lift operator to take the items inside with making four trips over all.

"All right everyone relax for now. One more truck will be here soon. William, you're be able to leave on time with being a part time worker." Foreman Hall Barry replied to the three of them.

Afterwards William went to sit down on the steps to take a deep breath and some water from the bottle that was saved from his lunch.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile at the military base.

 

The F.B.I. had sent the Witness Protection agents by helicopter to pick up Colonel Richman to take him to Arizona and the best protected safe house.

Colonel Richman had been very anxious the past hours having to wait for the agents to arrive. He was having his last meal being served to him by one of the guards.

He asked the guard the following. "Anything good this time for my last meal here?" He asked.

"Actually Colonel it's roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad. You need to hurry. I heard the agents for the Witness Protection Program are here." The guard said to the Colonel taking the tray through the slot of his cell.

Quickly he ate without getting heartburn with the swiftness of his eating the food. After a few moments he placed the tray back into the slot. While he waited for the officers. Otherwise he didn't have to wait all that long for them.

The cell door opened with one of the guards being followed by two older men in their late forties. 

"Colonel Richman, I am Jack Godell of the F.B.I. Witness Protection Program. We are here to take you by helicopter to the airport and than catch a transport plane to Arizona."

"I am ready as ever with this trip. Do I need to sign any paperwork ?" He asked with moving out of the cell.

"Your all set to go Colonel. We need to walk over to the airfield for where the helicopter is waiting for us." Godell said to the Colonel with great interest.


	47. Chapter 47

Walking over to the air field for which didn't take all that long walking instead of taking a jeep. Colonel Richman still with his cuffs on his hands. Do doubt they will be taken off once they arrive in Arizona. But first it was going to be the helicopter taking them to a private air field to take a private plane to take Richman.

It was going to be a three hour flight with one stop to quickly refuel and head for the dessert in Arizona. The pilot of the helicopter gets out with the paper work to have the agents of the Witness Protection Program to sign for his records.

While Colonel Richman along with the second agent to sit in the back before the front seat and the pilot to fly them to the private air field 15 minutes away. And with-in minutes they were flying away from the air base to head for the private air field.

*****************************************************************************************************

Doctor Dana Scully had arrived back to the hospital after being called about Cynthia's bone destiny test that was going to be perform taking thirty minutes to do with the special machine on level eight instead of the ground level.

She went to speak with Doctor Silverton in his office to discuss the test even though all signs had showed that the cancer was gone from her body after using the stem cell research.

She knocked on his door when she heard him to tell her to come on in. "Scully how are you this morning?" He asked how things were going.

"I am fine. I just need to start the test on Cynthia to find out for sure on whether the stem cell was able to rid all of the cancer cells in her body." Scully replied with nervous energy in her body and her words.

"All right than lets go get this over with Doctor Scully. The family has arrived in the waiting area to have her daughter go through with this test and than know the truth of the matter."

Doctor Silverton gets up from his chair and grabbing his white lab coat to head for the eight floor and await for the patient to arrive.

****************************************************************************************************

As for agent Fox Mulder. He and John Doggett in spite the lack of sleep after arriving back from Arizona. Director Wilson had asked them to come in to give a brief report of the case. Even though he had heard from the Witness Protection program that Colonel Richman was on his way to Arizona without any trouble at all.

Walking into the director's office. He was able to see that the both agents were looking tired overall. As he offer coffee for the both of them and agreeing to the coffee.

He had gotten up to pout them two cups from the coffee pot behind him and adding the container of milk and packet of sugars.

In unison...."Thanks.!" Mulder and Doggett replied with taking the cups to start taking sips of the coffee to at least help them stay awake.


	48. Chapter 48

Mulder and Doggett waited for Director Wilson to speak while having the coffee in his office.

"All right gentlemen just to let you know that Colonel Richman will be arriving at the safe house in Arizona in a few moments. I had gotten word from the manager of the safe house that there flight had landed and would be heading there very soon."

"It's good news sir. So the case is closed now?" Agent Doggett asked with sipping his coffee. While Mulder waited....

"Yes it is agents. I will be giving you a new case." As he hands the two files to the both of them. "Since A.D. Skinner is heading for a rehab center to recover from his injuries. A.D. Beckett will be taking over for a short period in his office. You will be reporting to him now with your cases. However this one is a kidnap case in California of a young girl name Suzanne Gordons disappearing from her home while the parents were upstairs asleep. You will be working with the local F.B.I. in California."

"Will Dana Scully be able to help us out on the case?" Fox Mulder asked with finishing up his coffee.

"Yes agent Mulder. I need to find out on how much longer will she be working on the case at the hospital. If she is going to be staying a few more days. I suggest the both of you leave tonight that's if your able to get a flight. Otherwise try tomorrow in the morning to fly out and meet up with everyone at the address mention on the front page."

"Very well sir. We will call in the basement of the X Files department." Agent John Doggett announced.

"Good enough agents. Now I suggest you get going. I have a meeting to attend on the second floor." He says with getting up while watching the two walking out with the files in their hands.


	49. Chapter 49

Outside of his office. John Doggett told Fox Mulder that he would call the airline to asked for tickets to California.

'Fair enough John. And in the meantime I will head on home to pack with clean clothes. Since we have no idea how long we will be in California." Mulder said with walking out of the outer office.

"I will have my wife Monica pack for me while I have a few calls to make before heading for the airport. That's if there is any tickets available for this evening." Doggett said with taking out his cell-phone to call American Airlines main reservation number.

While Mulder headed into the elevator to reach the under ground parking and his vehicle. Inside his car Mulder decided to call Scully at the hospital.

Scully was inside the Lab checking on the results of the bone destiny test. It was going to be another hour since the lab was backed up with other patients.

However she went to answer the phone with taking the phone from her white lab coat. "Mulder what's going on?"

"John and I will be heading to California in regard to a 12 year being kidnapped from her home while her parents were upstairs asleep." Mulder said with strong emotion in his demeanor.

"Does the director want me to fly out as well to work on the case when I am done here?" She asked with looking around for any of the lab techs with her results.

"Yes Scully, he does want you to help out on the case and figure out who is actually behind kidnapping the young girl." He retorted with taking in a deep breath from inside his car.

Mulder was waiting for Scully to answer back. When all of a sudden the lab technician came over with the results. She told Mulder that she would call him back in ten minutes.

She started to take a look at the results. She started to smile to find out that Cynthia was free and clear of the cancer in her entire body. The stem cell cancer research had worked. She thanked the lab technician for bringing her good news.

This means that she will be able to go with them to California and work on the case.


	50. Chapter 50

Scully called back Mulder a few moments later to let him know that she would be able to come with them to California.

Mulder answered the phone right away since he arrived at the house only a few moments earlier. "Scully did you get good results with the bone destiny test?"

"Cynthia is now free and clear of the cancer Fox. It's why I will be able to come along with the trip to California. Was John able to get any flight tickets for this evening?" She asked with Mulder shaking his head.

"I haven't heard from him. I will have to call him and get back to you in a few minutes." He hung up quickly to call Doggett on his cell-phone.

Doggett had just gotten off the phone with talking to an agent representative at American Airlines. Monica had finished packing with all new clothes with a much larger suit case. Since they had no idea how long they will be in California.

Doggett was heading for the bed room when his cell-phone went off again with Fox Mulder calling. "Mulder what's up?"

"I needed to find out on whether you were able to get tickets for tonight?" He asked with sitting down onto his grey couch in the living area.

"I was able to get three tickets for tonight. I had a feeling that Scully would be able to make it for the flight. Was I right Mulder?" He asked with a smugness in his demeanor.

"Correct! Scully is coming with us. Her patient is free of cancer now and will be able to work with us on the kidnapping case. What time is the flight John?"

"Eight o' clock Mulder. So we have plenty of time to be at the airport at gate 15 B. You and Scully will meet me outside of the terminal entrance at seven thirty. I will pick up the three flight tickets at the front counter Mulder."

"All right Doggett, we will meet you at seven thirty. Later!" Mulder said with turning to face Scully going to the bedroom to pack some of her personal items for the trip.

However with three hours to wait. Mulder had other ideas at the moment ....


	51. Chapter 51

Scully was so over heated with her sex that it was impossible to break away from Fox Mulder with his body covering her, along with his cock deep inside driving her plain crazy from her hormones.

Mulder was making all types of noises coming from his mouth that it was getting a little annoying for Dana Scully. And before she knew it she was turned around for where he was able to screw her from behind with his hard shaft.

She didn't mine this at all. However they had a flight to catch soon to the airport and California. It was at this time that Mulder decided to take hold of her swelling nipples and having to be very sensitive to his touch.

"OMG!" Scully says loudly to Fox Mulder continuing to push himself harder into her sex. She was soaked with him hitting her G-Spot and continued to orgasm hard. Mulder was able to feel her wetness both inside and out with wetting the parts of the couch.

He was getting very close to having his own orgasm. She was able to feel it building deep inside her vagina. Finally after a moment or two he dumped his seed into her in spite the fact she was already pregnant. 

Mulder needed to slow his breathing as with his blood pressure. Scully fell back onto the couch feeling some what sore with her entire body. After a few moments Mulder looked at the time.

"Jesus Scully! I am sorry about hurting you. I just can't believe how late it's getting. We need to take a quick shower with getting dressed and ready to leave for the airport." He responded with helping her out off the couch and moving to the down stairs shower.

"Your forgiven Fox...however we need to move quickly before we are late in meeting up with John Doggett." She says with slapping his bottom before moving towards the shower.


	52. Chapter 52

Agent John Doggett was getting worried about Mulder and Scully. They were cutting it very close with the flight to be taking off in forty minutes. His wife Monica Reyes was keeping him company until they arrived.

She wasn't coming along since she will be busy with a local case involving a bank robbery. She will be working with the Washington, D.C. police to try and figure out who else was behind the robbery.

"I wondered what has happened to them Monica?" He asked out of his nerves while waiting all this time.

"Jesus John will you please calm down. They will be here." Monica hollered at her husband acting like a jack ass right now.

However it was a moment later when he finally saw the both of them carrying their bags. "It's about god damn time!" Doggett says loudly to have his wife shaking her head.

Mulder was out of breath as with Scully moving close to John and Monica. "I am sorry Doggett with being late. We will make it up to you another time. We need to get going before they start boarding." Mulder says to everyone while Monica gives a quick kiss to her husband before leaving herself.

"John did you happened to get any further information on the kidnapping of the young girl in California?" Scully asked while walking behind before arriving at the gate terminal.

"Actually I have further details on the case. Lets just say that there is a strong possible chance that the parents might be behind it." John says to have Scully say the following.....

"Are you serious John? I just don't believe it everyone." She replied with taking in a deep breath while watching Doggett hand the three flight tickets to the flight attendant and walking inside to look for there seats.


	53. Chapter 53

When he had opened the bunker door. Susan was scared as hell that her adopted father was going to hurt her further.

She had already been raped once before being placed inside the bunker. "Move back Susan I have food and water for you to have while your here."

"Why daddy are you doing this to me?" Susan cried out in the corner of the bunker.

"I need to Susan for my own self respect. I have to get back home and console your mother for now. I suggest you have the food in the box along with the water or orange juice."

"All right." She replied in a low tone of voice.

Her father left the bunker after locking it up with a small light inside in order for her to move around without hurting herself further.

****************************************************************************************************

Mulder was finally glad as with Scully and John Doggett that the American Airlines flight was landing in California. It was three o' clock a.m. in the morning. They would need to find a motel some where near the parents house for where the young girl was taken from the house.

There was a cab waiting outside of the terminal. Doggett had asked the cab driver on where there would be a motel near the following address he had given to him.

"I know the perfect place and very cheap to boot. " He said before placing the bags into the trunk of the cab before driving off.


	54. Chapter 54

Alexandria Drive...

California

James Madison and his wife Judith were coming back from a drive after talking with friends about there daughter being gone. Even though the both of them have been keeping up with the charade overall. As they were now heading over to the bunker that was built many years ago.

Madison told to have his wife stay in the car while checking on there daughter and placing extra rations inside. They have no intention to have her die in the first place. There was also enough of water and other drinks to keep her going.

"I want to go see my daughter." She said with tears falling down from her cheek.

He blows up almost to the point of hitting her in the face. "I said fucking no! And I mean it Judith. Your not going to see our daughter until the proper time. The F.B.I. will be arriving soon and we need to get our act together to make it believable to them that she had been kidnapped from someone outside of the house." He responded with heading towards the bunker with a box of food and water.

*****************************************************************************************************

Rehab center

Washington, D.C.

A.D. Walter Skinner was in the middle of physical therapy when his wife Evelyn had shown up into his room. She was told that he was with the therapist exercising his legs in order to get them into peak condition as with his stomach.

She had come over from the Hoover building after working most of the day taking over his duties until he's able to come back to work. Director Wilson had mention to her that another A.D. will be assign for a few weeks with to delegate all of his agents with assignments.

His therapist was pushing him hard in order for him to get out of the rehab and back home. Skinner was grumbling from the pain he was suffering with from the leg exercises, and including anything to do with his stomach muscles after the damage was done by the crash.

After a few more minutes. His therapist was done for today since he was going to be feeling a great deal of pain soon. However his medication will be given once he's back to his room on level three and for where his wife is waiting for him.

Moving back into his room. A nurse had come in while the guest was sitting and waiting. "When you see Mr. Skinner. Tell him that his pain medication is inside the cup to be taken once he's back in his room." She said to the woman listening contently.

"I will be sure to give it to my husband when he's done with his physical therapy. Thank you for bringing it here nurse." 

"Your very welcomed." As she leaves to finish up the last of the medications with the rest of her patients on this particular floor.


	55. Chapter 55

After waiting ten minutes in her husband's rehab room. Finally he was brought in by his therapist. Noticing the woman sitting in the corner. "Here you go Mr. Skinner. I believe your wife is waiting for you." He says to Skinner staying to help him get into bed.

"Thanks James for helping me out with the exercises. When is the next time?" He asked with seeing his wife Evelyn coming on over to help.

After getting his patient into bed and comfortable. "Two days Mr. Skinner. It will give you a chance to recover from all of your muscles straining." He replied before going on to his next patient on the same floor.

"Thanks." Skinner says before finally able to relax accept for the pain in his legs and parts of his stomach.

"I have your pain medication is on your tray. I had the nurse bring it in earlier knowing that you were with physical therapy Walter." She moves over to kiss him on the lips to catch him off guard.

"What was that for Eveyln?" He asked since he's not used to his wife kissing and being affectionate.

"Why can't I kiss my husband?" She says with annoyance. While sitting back down with bringing the chair closer to the bed.

*****************************************************************************************************

Mulder and Scully were loving the motel rooms they had as with John Doggett. In spite the fact the rooms were cheap just as the cab driver had said to them.

"Come on Dana, we need to go to sleep with meeting John in the morning for breakfast." Mulder started to pat the edge of the queen size bed to have Scully shaking her head.

"Really Mulder! I don't think there is going to be much sleeping tonight with the way your hormones have been acting." She replied with her statement to have Mulder ogling his eyes at her pulling off her robe to expose her entire naked body to him.

"I guess my plan is working after all to get you into bed and enjoy a night of great sex by me!" He responded with having herself thrown into his arms and rolling into the middle of the bed and without having the blankets pulled down.


	56. Chapter 56

Dana Scully was moving in bed on her side. Went she tried to place her arm around Fox Mulder. There wasn't anyone next to her. She needed to find out where he would be after the great sex they had earlier.

She went to opened the door to outside only to find him sitting on the stairs talking to John Doggett as well. "Is everybody having a problem trying to sleep?" She had to asked with her curiosity hitting her again.

"To answer your question Dana. I woke earlier after watching a movie on the cable systems. As for Fox Mulder, I have no idea what's his reason." Doggett exclaimed with his statement with getting up from the stairs to head back into his room. "Night again." He walked over to his door and used the key to walk inside.

"And what is your excuse Fox?" She asked with sitting down next to him and kissing him on his cheek

"My excuse I needed to talk with Doggett about the kidnapping case. I still think the parents has something to do with the young girl being taken from the house."

"And just where do you think they had taken her to hide?" Scully asked in a serious tone with the question.

"If I had to guess on where. It would be some type of bunker locally so that he or she doesn't have to go far to feed her, along with water to keep her alive. When we start investigating we need to check the maps for where there would be bunkers in the area of there house." Mulder announced with kissing her this time in return.

"There is one thing that I am afraid of for which might of happened with the young girl." Scully says with sadness.

"And what's that Scully?" Mulder replied with really wanted to know the answer.

"It's possible that the father might of raped his daughter once he was able to place her inside the bunker. And if this is the case since she is a virgin that she might be bleeding from the encounter and causing a number of emotional issues."

"And why we need to find the young girl quickly Scully." Mulder gets up to head back into the room waiting for Scully to join him.


	57. Chapter 57

It was early morning. Doggett was waiting for Mulder and Scully to come on out of there rooms to head on over to the house to speak with the father and mother of the young girl.

Doggett was able to hear laughter coming from the both of them walking out of the rooms. He had a feeling Mulder was in his best birthday suit to make Scully happy in many ways. In spite the fact that she was pregnant once again by some form of miracle.

"Are you ready now?" John asked wanting to get started to head on over to the house.

In unison..."We are now. Shall we go John Doggett?" There was more laughter before everyone decided to be serious once again.

"John there is something all of us need to do first. Last night in between everything. I was able to find one bunker that was built during world war two. It's the only one that was able to last. There is a good possible chance that the young girl might be inside." Mulder exclaimed with his suggestion.

"And if she is. What are we supposed to do without tipping off the father?" Doggett replied with walking down the stairs to head on over to the rented vehicle.

"We get inside to take the young girl to the hospital and have her examined. Scully will be with the young girl while we both talk with the parents, while setting up the trap to have him or her watched and see on whether they come to the bunker to give her food and water once again." Mulder responded with giving him the information.

"Interesting concept in regard to the young girl having to be inside the bunker you speak about. Lets go before your plan is for naught!" Doggett says with taking the first turn in driving the rent vehicle.

********************************************************************************************************

Twenty Five minutes later with using the GPS and laptop directions. Mulder had Doggett to drive down a dirt road for where the bunker would be located away from the main traffic.

Scully and John Doggett just couldn't believed it. Mulder told John to park on the side of the bunker. All three had gotten out to walk on over to the door to lead inside the bunker.


	58. Chapter 58

John and Mulder hollered out to Susan on whether or not she was still alive inside. Taking a moment to wait and see on whether she answers back to the question.

All of a sudden....

They heard cries coming from the other side of the door. "Susan this is F.B.I. agent John Doggett are you hurt?"

"Yes, I hurt inside down below." She said to have both men shaking their heads.

"My god! That bastard of a father raped his own daughter. We need Scully over here now to check her out once we are able to break down the door." Doggett says to Fox Mulder getting ready to help with trying to break into the door.

Dana Scully came over all emotional after being told that Susan was raped. She watched as both John and Fox were finally able to open the bunker door with using the gun to shoot the lock out. Afterwards they were able to pushed the bunker door further to see Susan running into the two men.

She was crying and a real mess. It had looked liked she hadn't had a bath or shower in a long while. There was blood that had dried down below her pants that she was wearing.

Mulder told Scully to take the young girl back inside with using the light that was provided. Mulder and Doggett waited outside.

Scully had to tell Susan to relax with the exam. She had brought her medical bag that was in the trunk. There were a number of items she could use to determine on whether there was damage inside. She had placed her blue gloves on telling the young girl to lay down on the table.

"I need to do this Susan to find out on how much damage was done to you. Can you do this for me please?"

"I will try Dana." She says with a low voice just barely audible.

Once she started with the exam. Right away Susan started to cry out from Dana touching an area that hurt real bad.

"God damn bastard!" Scully said out loud. Moments later Scully told Mulder and Doggett that they needed to take Susan to the hospital as a rape victim and what ever damage was done inside.


	59. Chapter 59

"Lets go!" Doggett goes to say with going to carry Susan over to the back seat of the car with Dana Scully. "We will bring you to the nearest hospital to have the doctors check her our further."

"And what are you both going to do while I am at the hospital with Susan?" Scully asked while getting Susan settled in the back without causing any more pain for the young girl.

"Arresting the parents to take them to the local regional F.B.I. office so that we can question them." Mulder says to Scully. She was more worried on how she was going to get back to the motel room without a vehicle.

"They are going to fight you both with the arrest. What are you going to tell them about how you were able to find Susan in the bunker?" She asked with pushing Susan's long black hair away from her face.

Susan said thank you to her in a low tone as she wanted to sleep a little in the car before getting to the hospital.

"The truth agent Scully. Those two belong to be in jail after what they had done to this poor girl, especially with the father raping her." Doggett responded.

"I just wondered on whether the mother knew that her husband was raping her daughter Susan?" Dana Scully asked with the most serious question.

Scully heard Susan say something as she asked what she was saying. " Daddy said that he wasn't going to say a word to mommy. And that I wasn't allowed to say anything to her once I was able to be back home again."

"It sounds like the father was going to remove her out of the bunker at some point everyone." Mulder announced with his statement.

"I agree." He started to move the vehicle with himself, Scully, Mulder and Susan the rape/kidnapped victim.


	60. Chapter 60

Mulder had to check the GPS on his lap top to find out where the nearest hospital was located. While Doggett was driving the black SUV rented vehicle.

While Dana Scully was holding onto Susan in her arms as she had closed her eyes to sleep.

After a moment Mulder had brought up the local map of Merrysville, California for where the bunker was located and only five miles from Susan 's house. "There is an hospital a mile from here. It's the Merrysville medical center hospital. Take a left down this road, we should be there soon John." Mulder replied with the information.

They continued to move along. When all of a sudden they saw the medical center up ahead. "Scully we will drop you and Susan at the emergency room entrance, while we drive over to the house and see on whether the parents are home before arresting them." John Doggett announced with driving into the parking lot looking for the emergency room main entrance.

Dana Scully woke up Susan to let her know they had arrived at the hospital. "Are you going to stay with me, Scully while the doctors check me out?" Susan cried out in a tone to have Scully scared for the young girl.

She carried Susan walking through the opening doors when she was met by a doctor Aaron Wilpon in his late fifties. Scully was able to explain who she is with the F.B.I., and the fact that Susan is a kidnap victim having been raped by her own father.

"Damn! That is really upsetting Agent Scully. Please follow me to bed three in the corner. We will need to do a full exam on Susan. We will need you to help us out with the young girl. Since it's obvious she trust you to the full extent."

Susan was placed onto a stretcher after moving from Dana Scully's arms. Opening up the curtain. Two nurses came over with Doctor Wilpon's orders to bring over a rape kit to try and take a semen sample to verified the fact that she was raped by her own father.

Taking a few moments with removing all of Susan's clothing and placing a hospital gown on. Scully was holding onto Susan's hand when they started with the exam. "Susan the doctor's need you to relax since they are going to check inside for any further damage." Scully said while the doctor with his gloves on started with the exam inside.

Susan tried not to cry in spite the fact it was hurting. "Ok there is some tissue damage. Now I will check with this instrument Susan on whether there is any semen inside of you to prove the rape." He said to everyone with his nurse handing him the tube.

After a few moments with Susan trying not to cry. Doctor Wilpon pulls out the tube with a sample of semen inside of Susan's vagina. "We will take this to the lab to have it checked out. It's the proof inside that Susan was raped by her father. However we need to take Susan to surgery to have the damage repaired inside."

"Doctor Wilpon I will join you inside the operating room. Since I can help you out on the case we are on. Plus it will make Susan more relaxed with me around. Plus I can discuss the insurance aspect as to who is going to pay for the hospital bills." She states with following him and the tech with the two nurses taking their patient upstairs.


	61. Chapter 61

"We should be there in five minutes Mulder. So I suggest you be ready in case there is trouble with the father trying to escape from us." Doggett says driving onto the street for where the parents live with Susan now in the hospital being taken care of after being raped.

"I am ready as ever! I just wish that Susan is going to be fine. However as time goes by. No doubt there is going to be scars both physically, mentally and spiritually overall with trying to be rid of the memories with her father raping her."

"I agree with you, Mulder. We should be there momentary." He said with stopping in the front of a Green house with three levels. "There is a car in the driveway, so I assume they are home."

Parking the car and turning off the engine. Doggett pulled out his F.B.I. badge as with Mulder. They walked up to the white door to press the buzzer.

A woman in her late thirties with blonde hair opened the door. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" She asked with curiosity in her tone of voice.

"We are with the F.B.I. Judith. We are looking for your husband. Is he here or out somewhere?" Doggett asked with putting away his badge.

"My husband is in the back in the pool swimming. What is going on?" Judith said to the two agents being taken into the back yard with a large in-ground pool.

Walking out into the yard having to be taken well cared for by the cleaning crews. Judith walked over to the edge of the pool. "Sweetie the F.B.I. are here finally to speak with us about our daughter Susan taken from the house."

"Actually sir we are here to arrest you." Doggett responded with his sentence before waiting for his reaction.

"Arrest me for what agent Doggett?" He asked with moving over to the step walk out of the pool. While Mulder moved to be close to him before deciding to run from them.

"We found your daughter Susan in the bunker that you placed her inside. However Susan currently is in the hospital having been raped by you." Mulder replied with the information to have the wife Judith in complete shock.

"Jesus how could you rape our adopted daughter?" She says with going after him with trying to hit him with her hands in tears.

"I did no such thing gentlemen. " He said. "Are you able to prove this fact?"

"Yes we are able to prove it. Susan was examined by the doctors including my partner agent Dana Scully, who is also a doctor as well. They were able to find semen inside your daughter's vagina." Mulder replied with placing the cuffs behind his back for now and his rights.

"How could you?" Judith cried out before trying to go after her husband once again with agent John Doggett holding her back.

"I have nothing more to say. I will need to call my lawyer once we get to the F.B.I. regional office." He says while Doggett blows up in anger....

"You damn right your going to call your lawyer. I hope the judge throws the books at you for what your done to Susan." Afterwards he didn't say anything else....


	62. Chapter 62

They had called the regional office telling them who they were bringing in. Thomas McCarthy in charge of the office just couldn't believe that Doggett and Mulder were able to crack the case so soon. Especially finding Susan in the bunker and having been raped by her own father.

He had gotten the call from John Doggett. They will be heading for the office and will be arriving in thirty minutes with the father Madison and wife Judith wanting further answers as to why her husband raped Susan.

Inside the vehicle with Madison. Judith was following in her own car. She didn't want to be all that close to him after what he had done.

"When will I get the chance to call my lawyer?" Madison said to both agents sitting in the front making a turn to be reaching the office in a few moments.

"When your inside the regional office processing you and placing your inside a cell." Mulder said with the information even though he wanted to punch the man out for the crime he committed against his adopted daughter.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the hospital.

The doctors were able to finish up with the repairs to Susan's inside of her vagina. She was going to be all right in time. Even though she was going to have some scarring inside meaning as she grows up there might be a problem getting pregnant and other issues.

Doctor Dana Scully was glad that the doctors were able to help with the repairs of her insides. She wouldn't want to see Susan suffer any longer with the rape by her adopted father.

She was hungry after being inside the operating room three hours. She decided to head downstairs to the cafe to have something to eat. She will call Mulder and Doggett after she was done having her food. Between herself and the baby, she was starving.


	63. Chapter 63

Dana Scully brought her food tray over to a table in a corner. The cafe was really busy and she just wanted to eat and leave. She would find out how Susan would be after her surgery. She had found out that she would be in ICU for now until being moved to another room.

No doubt Susan would be needing a therapist to speak to in the hospital. Because once she is released with both her parents under arrest. She will be a ward of the state until they are able to place her in a home or shelter.

After eating she was feeling much better. Even though she wanted something with sugar. She decided to buy three chocolate chip cookies with skim milk with paying for those at the register before leaving.

******************************************************************************************************  
ICU

One of the nurses was checking Susan starting to wake up. She would be in a little bit of pain. Nurse Lilly was checking her vitals when she woke to say.

"I am thirsty." Susan said.

"Hey! Your awake, besides being thirsty. Are you in pain?" She asked the question with looking up at the monitor.

"Yes, I am. Can I have something for the pain?" She asked in a low voice.

"Of course Susan. I have the medication here to give to you. The doctor said to wait for you to awake to be given orally. Excuse me while I go get it for you at the nurses station." She walked out to head for the station to take it out of the cabinet.

But in the meantime.....

Dana Scully found Susan's ICU room. She walked in to see Susan awake. "Your awake? Feeling any better Susan?" She asked with coming over to give the young girl a hug.

"In pain. The nurse went out to get me my pain medication. Otherwise I feel better with being here and not that stupid bunker. What is going to happen to me now Dana?"

Pushing back her bangs. Scully tries to answer the question. "I don't know right now Susan. Maybe your mother will probably get off with a lesser charge since she had no idea that her husband was going to rape you. We will just have to wait and see what happens with your mother and your adopted father." She stated once seeing the nurse come in with her pain medication.


	64. Chapter 64

Madison was given the chance to call his lawyer Eric Thomas. But when he had talked with the two agents arrested him. He was in total shock that he would rape his adopted daughter, in spite the fact that his wife Judith had no knowledge.

He had no idea what he was going to do with getting him off. However he did know that the judge was going to throw the book at him with the bail for the most part. But he would try with driving over to the judges chambers to speak with Judge Anthony Spario for the last ten years. He had heard that he was very tough for when it comes to the cases.

Driving into the parking lot of the court house. He was able to find a space almost near the back entrance of the court house. Parking his black SUV and settling in. He grabbed his brown brief case with his files to discuss with the judge in chambers.

Walking inside. He checked the address on the wall to let him know where he would be able to find the judge since he has an appointment with him after calling earlier.

In chambers on level four.

Judge Spario was going over a file for his next three cases. Even though he was waiting for the lawyer Eric Thomas to discuss with him about a kidnapping/rape case.

There was a knock on his chambers door. He goes to opened it. "Judge Spario, I am lawyer Eric Thomas, I called earlier."

"Please come on in and sit down." Judge Spario says with sitting down in his chair behind the desk piled high with files for him to read and sign.

Sitting down to open up his brief case. He takes out a file for him to read about his client and the young girl Susan in the hospital.

"Give me a few minutes to read this and I will let you know what my decision will be." He says with taking the file to read.

Eric didn't like the silence right now. However he had a feeling that his client was guilty in every way and there was nothing for him to do.

"Ok Mr. Thomas, I am afraid your client Madison will have to come up with $500,000 for his bail due to his charges of kidnapping and rape. While the mother Judith can work out a lesser charge to keep her in prison for a year or less."

"I understand Judge. I will need to talk with my client to see how much money he's able to come up with to pay for the bail. Thank you for talking to me, I know your very busy with your cases. " Eric says with packing up his brief case to leave and head back to the regional F.B.I. office.


	65. Chapter 65

An hour later at the F.B.I. regional office. Lawyer Eric Thomas was speaking with his client Madison in one of the interrogation rooms. He was brought in by one of the processing agents from the cells. Judith Madison was brought over to the Women's detention cells a block away from the regional office.

Eric Thomas had the information he was going to be needing to give to Madison on his options. Drumming his fingers onto the brown table inside the room. He was waiting for his client to be brought over until he saw the door open with an officer and his client in cuffs.

The F.B.I. officer tells Madison to sit while his cuffs were taken off for now. While shackles would be placed on his ankles.

"I will be in the other room in case he tries to cause a problem. I suggest you start talking to your client." He said in a tone he didn't like to feel threatened by anyone.

The agent leaves to watch the proceedings behind the glass.

"Did you speak with the judge about my bail Eric?" Madison asked with having butterflies in his stomach while sitting directly in front of him.

"I did! Your going to have to come up with $500,000 dollars to be out on bail as with Judith. Otherwise he won't move on giving you a lesser charge on the kidnapping and rape. However he's willing to work with Judith, since she had no knowledge of the rape with your adopted daughter."

"I have the funds on my business account and home. I will give you both cards, however the F.B.I. has all of my personal belongings in lock up. So I suggest you speak with them in order for you to take the funds out at the bank." Madison says with telling Thomas the pass word, account numbers and other important information that will be needed to take the funds out.

"Very well Madison. I will go now to speak with the agents that placed your personal belongings in a vault." He said with pointing to the officer in the other room to take his client back to his jail cell.

The agent came in to take off the shackles while placing the cuffs back on his wrists behind his back.

*****************************************************************************************************

Since there was nothing more to do with the case. Doggett and Mulder had called Scully telling her they will be picking her up. Instead of taking a cab back to the motel. She was exhausted and was in need of sleep at this time.

She is going to be happy to head on home to her own bed. But first she needed to call William in Maine to find out on how he's doing with his part time job and the shipping company.

Scully walked outside the front entrance of the hospital for which the both of them were waiting for her. "How's Susan?" Mulder asked with walking up to her on the stairs to give her a brief hug. While Doggett was sitting inside the car getting ready to drive away and back to the motel.

"Doing well Mulder. I just hope for her sake that she is going to be placed some where for where she is going to be treated well. I have no idea just how long Judith will be in jail. Since Susan is going to be a ward of the state until she is placed after being released from the hospital." Scully said with walking down the stairs with Mulder.


	66. Chapter 66

"When we get back to the motel Mulder, I need to call William to find out on how he's doing the past few days." Scully says in the car with John Doggett driving along.

"By the way Scully, are you still hungry?" Mulder asked.

"Why?" Scully says with being really curious for when it comes to Fox Mulder.

"We are heading for a diner to have dinner. Since we didn't have anything to eat at the regional office with Madison." Mulder announced with padding his stomach to have Doggett chuckling at Mulder's antics.

"Actually I could use something to eat again. It would seem this baby is hungry." She looked at the both of for giving her the best news. This would give her the chance to call her son William in Maine.

*****************************************************************************************************

William was just about done with his work for the trucking company. He and three other employees were able to remove all of the merchandise inside several boxes brought in from Texas. He was tired right now and was getting ready to go home with calling for a cab. When the foreman George for this shift came out to speak with William.

"William before you leave. I have something to give you from the boss. After seeing all of your hard work. He's decided to put you on full time. That's if your interested?" George asked with his question.

"When will I be going to full time?" William said with great interest in his demeanor.

"Two weeks with the next pay period. By the way here is your pay all cash before switching you over to debit card. I have your card here in the envelope with your pay. Your information is included with the pin number and pass word. In two weeks is when your funds will show up on the debit card." George says to William with the information. "There is one more thing. Our boss has decided to give you a special bonus as well that is inside as well. There is a piece of paper giving the break down of your pay and bonus inside."

"My god! I can't believe this. George thank you so much for telling me about the full time. I will need to call for a cab now." He walks down the stairs of the dock to head for the front of the company to call for the cab.

Just when he had gotten to the front. His cell-phone started to chirp with a call from his mother Dana Scully.

"Mother how are you and Mulder?" He asked with calling his father Mulder.

"Hungry! Doggett and Mulder picked me up from the hospital to drive over to the Blue Capri diner a few blocks away. What's going on son with you?" Scully could sense that William was happy.

"Just prior to you calling mother. I was given the best news ever. In two weeks I will be starting full time with all of the hard work I have been doing." He says over the phone sounding happy.

"It's wonderful William. I know that your been bored with working only four hours each for three days. I will let you talk to Mulder since he's been wanting to say hello." She hands him the phone after he was able to give his order to the waitress.

"Hey Big man! How's it going?" Mulder said with a chuckle.

"Life is good right now dad. My boss besides giving me my pay today also included with giving me a bonus as well to spend."

"How much did he give you as the bonus?" Mulder asked with looking over at Scully munching on a piece of rye bread with butter and jelly.

"I was shocked when I saw the amount of $200.00. I plan to buy myself some new duds to help with my work clothes."

"Make sure you keep enough food in your kitchen of the rooming house William." Mulder suggested.

"I plan to dad. Tell mother that I need to catch my cab now since they have arrived. I will be heading for the diner to have dinner. Love you, both. Take care." William replied with telling the cab driver to wait a moment.


	67. Chapter 67

When William walked into the diner. His friend was no where to be found. He's not seen the woman Ruby in over a week now. And he doesn't have her home phone number since she didn't want to give it out at the time. William went to sit at the counter since he didn't want to sit at a table this evening.

One of the waitresses came over with a menu asking him on whether he was interested in a drink of sorts. Taking the menu to start scanning quickly. He told her the following. "I will have a rib eye steak medium with french fries and a salad with french dressing. As for a drink I will have a diet soda large please." William said to the older woman writing down the last item onto the pad she keeps for the orders.

"I will be right back with your large diet soda." She says with walking away to head on over to the soda fountain on the other side of the counter.

It was at this time that William started to think about his parents and the conversation he had with them earlier. He really missed them a great deal. Even though he would like to go back to live with them. In spite the fact it's just too dangerous in order to do so.

However he would need to live his life here for the time being working now full time for the trucking company starting in two weeks.

"Here you go with your large diet soda. Your order has been turned into the kitchen and will be ready soon." He said before walking away to help another customer just walking in.

*****************************************************************************************************

Lawyer Eric Thomas was able to contact with those handling Madison personal belongings. He was able to find his business accounts with the funds on his debit and business credit card. Eric had to leave the regional building to head for the bank listed. He needed to speak with a bank manager on how to go about paying bail for his client.

Driving over to the bank five miles away from the regional office and the court house. He's going to be doing a great deal of driving around in order to get his client's bail paid.

Twenty five minutes later he was talking with Patrick Ellison of the Chase bank. He was in his office after Mr. Ellison having taken the funds out of the vault and erasing the amount off his debit and business account. He had a brief case filled with the funds to be given to the court.

"Here you go Mr. Thomas with your client's bail release. You will need to inform your client with the amounts left with each account." Mr.Ellison says with placing the brief case and opening it on his desk. "Would you like to count it Mr. Thomas?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"I would!" As he took out the bundles of $100.00 bills. It would take some time for him to count it with using a small device to keep track with each of the bundles until finally it matched with the amount he will need to pay the court and speak with the judge once again. "It's all there. Would you be so kind as to give me a receipt for the funds Mr. Ellison?" He asked with being scared to be carrying this much money on him.

"Sure Mr. Thomas. I will be right back with the receipt." He says before getting up from his seat to head out one of the windows for where the receipt will be printed up.


	68. Chapter 68

Lawyer Eric Thomas called the judge at the court house to let him know that he had the bail money for his client being held at the regional office of the F.B.I.

"This is Judge Spario. How can I help you?" He asked finally relaxing after a long five hours in court with his cases.

"It's Eric Thomas, Madison's lawyer. I have the $500,000 for his bail. I will be there in 25 minutes judge." Thomas responded sounding excited that he was able to help his friend and client. Even though he knows that he's guilty for when it comes to the kidnapping and rape of his adopted daughter.

"That's fine Mr. Thomas. See you soon." He replied with being glad to be back into chambers to rest and get away from the noise.

*****************************************************************************************************

After having dinner at the diner. Scully asked Doggett and Mulder on whether it was fine with them to head back to the hospital to visit Susan for a few minutes to make her feel needed as part of her therapy to get back to normal once more.

John Doggett agreed to the idea at this time. Even Mulder liked the idea with trying to help out Susan to recover.

Twenty minutes later...

Scully was talking with the doctor taking care of Susan. He had told Scully that Susan is currently talking with a therapist. She insisted with wanting to get help to talk.

When Scully had told the two. It was find to leave since Susan was with a therapist and will be for awhile.

"Are you sure about this Scully?" Mulder asked sounding some what disappointed.

"I am Mulder. Lets go back to the motel to pack and call for a flight back to Washington, D.C." Scully said to the two of them walking down the hall for the elevator.


	69. Chapter 69

Lawyer Eric Thomas walked inside the court house to head for the judges chambers with the bail money from his client Madison. Taking the elevator to his floor. He was going to be glad to drop off the money with having to carry it from the bank. He has never liked carrying this huge amount of money. Since there is always a possible chance of being hit over the head and robbed.

Judge Spario was getting anxious for Thomas to arrive. He wanted to leave since he was now done with hearing the cases for today. Tomorrow is another full day of cases for him to hear.

After a moment. 

There was a knock the door for which the judge went to let who it was to come on inside. "Mr. Thomas please come on inside. I have been really anxious to leave for home. But now that your here I will call for a bailiff to take the brief case and place it into a vault. I will have him bring a receipt for the total amount and letting your client know he's free on bail as with his wife."

"When are there court dates be coming up?" Thomas asked since it was important that he knows.

"At least two months with the heavy case loads I have and the three others during the next few months. " He left to get the bailiff, while Thomas placed the brief case on the desk and opening it.

Moments later Judge Spario and the male bailiff came in with a receipt book. "Here we go Thomas. I will have the bailiff count the money just to make sure." He said.

"Of course judge! I will watch while the bailiff counts all of the bills." He sits down on the side of the judges desk. He was exhausted after all of the running around he was doing the entire day.

It didn't take all that long for him to count. While the judge was using the device to keep track of the totals. "It's all there sir." The bailiff said to him with placing the money back into the brief case and closing it. While the judge started to write out the receipt for the lawyer.

After giving him the receipt. The bailiff told the judge and lawyer Eric Thomas that he was leaving to take the briefcase into an area of the court house with a vault.

"Mr. Thomas your client is now released. I have the paper work here for you to sign before leaving for the F.B.I. regional office." He hands him the three sheets for him to sign in triple form. He couldn't wait to get out of the judges chambers and drive on over again to have his client released even though he doesn't deserve it.


	70. Chapter 70

Judith Madison staying at the women's detention center was told that she was released. Some how her husband's lawyer was able to raise the $500,000 dollars to have them both released.

She had just came from having an early dinner when one of the guards told her the news. She was told to head back to her bunk to pack up what ever belongings she had with her. She was glad to get out of the detention center and see her daughter in the hospital.

She was glad that she had her car still at the house. Or else she will have to take a cab home. However one of the guards that she had gotten friendly with would offer to take her home. There was nothing behind the offer by Heather a guard working for the center during the past five years.

Judith was told to wait by her bunk that Heather now dressed in normal clothes and with the paper work to show the guard at the main entrance. Heather walked up to her telling her to lets go.

"I can't wait to see my daughter Susan. She's still in the hospital from the rape of my husband." Judith said to Heather walking out passing the female inmates wondering what was going on with her.

"It's too bad that a young girl like your daughter has to suffer a great deal from a rape." She says with pushing the elevator to take them to the bottom floor and the main entrance.

Moments later they were on there way over to Judith's house. She needed to change clothes again. She would bring some of Susan's stuffed animals even though she is past the stage to have them. She is going to appreciate it greatly anyway from her adopted mother.

*****************************************************************************************************

Lawyer Eric Thomas reached the F.B.I. regional office to let the prison section know that his client has been released.

Handing in the paperwork and the receipt showing that he paid. The guard went to fetch Madison from cell block B of the regional office.

Thomas was told to sit down and wait until they brought him to the front.

As he waited twenty minutes. Until finally when his client came out looking just terrible. "It's about time Thomas. I had thought that I might be here for ever! Am I free now I assume?" Madison asked in annoyance with being treated like an animal in the back.

"You are as with Judith. No doubt she has been released by now and going home to the house. I Want the both of you to act civil until it's time for your court case in two months. Understand?" Thomas said strongly to his client.

"I do very much Eric. Lets get the hell of here." Madison responded with moving quickly ahead of him to the entrance of the building.


	71. Chapter 71

Just as Dana Scully, Mulder and John Doggett had walked into there rooms. They were contracted by the regional office to let them know that Madison and his wife Judith had been released on bail.

"Thanks!" John Doggett had said over the phone. However he was pissed off at the fact that Susan is going to be bothered by her adopted parents. He needed to do something with calling them back with asking on whether they can place an injunction to stop them from seeing Susan in the hospital.

But first he needed to run it by with Fox Mulder and Scully. He walked over to there rooms to see what they thought of the idea.

Moments later...

"I don't think the judge is going to place an injunction unless we really put pressure on him in order to do so." Scully said with Mulder coming out of the shower in just his bottom Pajamas and robe.

"Then we call the judge. I believe his name was Spario the very same that had released Madison and Judith. We need to do this quick even if it means we call the judge at home. Since I was given his home phone at the regional office of the F.B.I." 

"let me call him John. Since our flight won't be until tomorrow any way." Mulder said with Doggett taking out the phone number from his pants pocket. Grabbing his cell-phone from the table in the corner of the living room. He starts to dial the number when the judge picked up sounding a bit tired.

Doggett took a few moments explaining to the judge on what the situation was with Susan. "listen they are bound to hurt Susan again emotionally and mentally from Madison and Judith. Something needs to be done quickly." Doggett replied with anger in his voice.

"Very well I will take care of the matter right now. I grant the injunction agent Doggett. I will need to call the hospital to let them know that they are not allowed to see her any further. However you will have to call your regional office or the police to keep guards outside of her room to protect Susan from getting hurt in the process."

"I will Judge Spario. Thanks for your help." He hangs up to begin the process of calling the regional office and police.


	72. Chapter 72

When Judith and Madison had arrived back at there house. Judith told her husband that she wanted him out out of the house to stay some place else.

"It's my house as well Judith. There is nothing for you to do to kick me out." He said with a threat in his tone of voice.

"Oh, yes I can! I was told by the F.B.I. to call the police to get you out of the house. So do I have to call them?" She said to him in the living room.

"Fine! I will leave. But first I need to find out on how much money I have left to use with staying at a motel. No doubt the judge as well has placed an injunction on going to see Susan at the hospital as well." He responded with going upstairs to pack his things but first a call had to be made.

Susan was going to be upset at the fact that she is not allowed to see her adopted daughter. She was going to call for a cab with leaving her car behind. Even though her husband has his own vehicle to get around.

Changing her clothes in her own room since they had been sleeping apart lately. She has her own bank account with the funds she makes working her own home business of making specialty earrings, bracelets and necklaces all hand made. She has been doing this for years even though the past five years she has been making money with the business.

Sometime later she arrived at the hospital to find out the truth. When she walked down to her adopted daughter's room. She was stopped by two security officers. She showed her I.D. only to be told that she was to leave with a judges injunction.

She had the feeling it was the case. She needed to leave and head down stairs to the Cafe to have something to eat. She was upset right now that she will probably never be able to see Susan.


	73. Chapter 73

Back at the motel. Fox Mulder had called the airlines to pay for three tickets. One on another credit card that was owned by agent John Doggett.

There flight wasn't going to take off until 11 a.m. in the morning. It had worked out for the best to give the three of them time to get dressed and head for the diner for breakfast.

However for Dana Scully, she was feeling a little down in regard to Susan staying in the hospital. Even though the injunction won't help to keep her adopted parents away. She still needs someone to love and take care of her.

Changing into her blue pajamas. She had come out of the shower while Mulder was sitting on the bed working on the laptop writing a report that is going to be sent to the assistant director. In spite the fact that Walter Skinner was released from the hospital to be now staying in a rehab center five miles away from his apartment complex and his wife Evelyn.

Mulder looked up from the computer screen. "What's wrong Dana?" He asked with concern.

"Just worried about Susan having to be alone in the hospital. Besides the fact my stomach is up in arms from the baby. I need to check the frig for any Ginger Ale to calm my stomach down." Scully said with Mulder placing his lap top on the bed of the quilt.

"Stay here, I will go check for you, sweetie." Mulder responded with heading for the small kitchenette. A moment later he comes out with a medium glass with the Ginger Ale for Scully to help with her stomach.

"Thanks Fox. I could sure use this just right now." Scully takes the glass to start drinking the Ginger Ale. "What do you think is going to happen with Madison and Judith when there court date comes up?" Scully asked with being curious.

"I believe with the evidence against Madison with raping Susan. He will surely be going to jail for a long time. As for Judith, she will get off with a very light sentence. Hopefully the judge and the state will let Susan back with her adopted mother." Mulder thought about the situation and what the judge might come down with a judgement.


	74. Chapter 74

Judith had begged to see her adopted daughter. One of the guards had a heart and went inside with her to speak to Susan for a few moments.

Judith ran over to her in the bed as Susan cried out for her mother. Judith put her arms around her. "Sweetie everything will be all right when the time is right. I will be fighting hard to get you back. "

"I know it will mommy. I just don't want Daddy around me no more. " She was starting to get upset at the mention of Madison.

"Don't worry he won't Susan. I have a feeling your adopted father will be going to jail for a long time for raping and kidnapping you. " Judith replied before looking at the guard getting anxious. "Susan, I need to go now. It's going to be awhile before I am able to come see you again."

"Mommy maybe I can ask for Dana Scully to come see me when ever she is here in California on a case. If and when I am placed in a shelter, I would like to spend some time with her if possible." Susan responded with tears falling down her face.

"Sweetie take it easy. I will have the nurse come in to give you something. While I have to go now before this nice man gets into trouble.

******************************************************************************************************

The next morning....

Mulder, Scully and John Doggett were getting ready to leave for the airport. When Scully's cell went off. It was her son William calling to give her mother his best with going back to Washington, D.C.

'What's going on William?" Scully was curious on why with the phone call.

"Mother I just miss you and dad a great deal. It's why the call. I am just happy that next week I will be going to full time at the trucking outfit. I won't have to think too much about being alone."

"I love you, William. Please take care and don't try to do too much next week. I will try to call you the next few weeks. Since I have no idea what type of cases we will be working on. Listen Sweetie, I need to go now with our flight we need to catch. Love you, Bye!" As she hung up the cell-phone to grab her things with following Mulder out the door to have Doggett drive them to the airport.

Conclusion coming up with the next chapter.................


	75. Chapter 75

Conclusion

 

Two and one half months later....Judgement was made on Madison for having to raped his daughter and kidnapping of his adopted daughter Susan.

Judge Ariel Samuels voted in 20 years ago by the public. Decided after reading and seeing the evidence. He told Madison in court that his sentence was going to be 25 years to life with parolee possible in 15 years. As for Judith Madison, she would received a year in the women's detention for one year and three months for knowing the information that they were going to kidnap Susan Madison. Otherwise no other knowledge nor the facts that her husband would rape their adopted daughter.

Inside the court room. There was nothing Madison's Lawyer Eric Thomas wasn't able to do a thing about the judgement. There were loud yells coming from those attending the session for which the judge told everyone to calm down or else they would be escorted out by the bailiff.

And during the past two plus months. Susan Madison had been placed in a shelter for young women by social services. However there was a good chance that she might be moved to Washington, D.C. Women's shelter some 15 minutes away from the J. Edgar Hoover building in Washington, D.C.

Paperwork is in the process of being put through over all.

******************************************************************************************************

Doctor Dana Scully was once again back to work at both the X files and the hospital. For where she has been working with the doctors to try and save a young boy James Murphy dying from bone marrow cancer. James Murphy age 14 had found out that he had the cancer was told by his parents a year ago with no hope of surviving two years or less.

Meanwhile agents Fox Mulder, John Doggett and Monica Reyes were working on a case involving some one in the state department were stealing top secret documents. Director Wilson had asked all three of them to go under cover for at least three weeks to see if they would be able to find the person behind it.

At the hospital after five hours of surgery with using the Stem Cell research. Doctor Dana Scully had received a phone call from Social Services asking her on whether it would be all right to receive a visitor at eight o' clock at night this evening.

"This is Doctor Scully, it will be just with the visit. Do you mine telling me who is coming to the house?" She asked over the cell-phone having to be exhausted after a long time in surgery. She had already checked on her patient in ICU, as he was holding his own right now.

"Doctor Scully, it's Susan Madison. She asked to come see you with just arriving from California's children's shelter. She will be staying at the Washington, D.C. shelter not too far from the F.B.I. building." The woman said over the cell to Dana Scully.

"Thank you for telling me, who it was coming over this evening. How long is she allowed to stay?" She asked seriously with her tone.

"Thirty minutes Doctor Scully. There would be other times since she flew in this evening making it a long day for the young girl. I will call again in a few weeks to give you an update on her." She hangs up while Scully had to get to the house to take a shower, eat and make something quick for Susan as a snack.

****************************************************************************************************

It was seven fifty nine p.m.

Dana Scully was a nervous wreck with her stomach. Since the baby is growing at leaps and bounds. She is showing more now as compared to when she was carrying William.

She was waiting outside the front door when she saw a black SUV pulled up all of the way to the steps.

A back door opened with a excited Susan Madison running up to Scully making sure to be careful with the hug because of the pregnancy.

"My god Susan! Your looking really well." She saw a female driver come out to say to Susan.

"Remember Susan thirty minutes only." Susan was able to shake her head in agreement.

"Come on inside sweetie to have a glass of iced tea." Scully said with walking inside with closing the door.

"Where is Mulder?" Susan asked with sitting down and taking the medium size glass to drink the cold iced tea.

"On a case that is going to last maybe three weeks. So tell me why did social services move you here to Washington, D.C.?"

"I requested it months ago once I have gotten out of the hospital and moved to the shelter. Dana did you hear that my adopted father went to jail for a long time? As for mommy, she will be in jail a little over a year the people from social services tell me." She responded with drinking the iced tea and bending over to reach the danish cookies.

"How are you feeling Susan?" Scully had to asked with the question with the last time she was extremely upset.

"I feel better Dana. I have been talking to a great many therapists to help me along with getting back on track with my life, mentally and physically."

"I am so happy for you. When ever you need to come and see me when I am home from a case. Please come and we can set up a time to spend more time together. Ok Susan?" Scully says with hearing a knock on the door telling her that time was now up.

"Dana, thank you, so much for your support. By the way I am curious. Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Susan asked with touching her belly.

"I will be seeing the doctor tomorrow for a check on what the sex is going to be. Otherwise myself and Fox think it's a girl. I will let you know when I talk with Social Services. Please sweetie take care of yourself. " The both of them walked out the front door to be greeted by the female driver. As Susan walked over to the black SUV and getting into the back to head for the shelter she will be staying at.

Scully felt really bad for the young girl. She just hopes it will work out for the best for her. And in the meantime Scully went back inside the house to call Mulder.

 

The End


End file.
